Setitik Cahaya
by liekichi.chan
Summary: Naruto-kun, aku pamit ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sekali lagi maaf karena selalu saja merepotkanmu. Entah nantinya aku bisa atau tidak mengendalikan trauma dan rasa sakit ini, hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya. Jika aku bisa, maka kau akan lepas dari lingkaran kegelapan yang aku ciptakan untukmu. Tapi jika aku tak bisa maka akan kupastikan kau pun juga akan keluar dari lingkaran ini
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre** **:** Tragedy, Angst

**Pairing** **:** Naruto & Hinata

**Warning** **: **OOC, Lebay, Hancur, Typo(s), Gak jelas, Bahasa ngawur, Kesalahan disana-sini, Gak bagus tingkat dewa, Tak terkatakan segala kekurangannya :"), Jangan dibaca kalau buat emosi :D

**Dedicated for NaruHina Tragedy Day #5 #NHTD5Bitter**

**Liekichi-Chan**

**Proudly Presents**

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

Perbedaan yang ada kadang membuat orang lain memandang sebelah mata

Ketika ketidakpercayaan menjadi puncak tertinggi lambaian hati

Maka sekuat apapun lantunan nada berikutnya diperdengarkan, akan tetap terdengar getir

Sunyi

Tanpa harapan

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

"Hinata-chan, ayo bangun pemalas! Lihatlah, mataharinya sudah setinggi itu." lelaki itu mengguncang tubuh mungil yang masih tertutup sempurna oleh selimut tebal. Keadaan kamar kecil berwarna putih bersih tersebut masih terlihat agak remang, karena memang sang pemilik tidak ingin jika cahaya itu mamenuhi ruangannya secara penuh. Pun, Naruto sengaja tidak membuka kamar jendela berukuran petak sederhana disampingnya, karena ia tahu Hinata akan marah jika ia melakukannya. Hingga ia putuskan untuk membiarkan keadaan kamar yang remang tersebut tetap demikian.

Senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya perlahan memudar. Tatapan biru laut lelaki tersebut menggelap seketika. Rasanya, selalu saja akan seperti ini jika ia melihat gadis kurus dihadapannya yang kini masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

Perlahan, tangan kokohnya mulai ia gunakan untuk menyibakkan selimut tebal yang melindungi tubuh sang gadis dengan sangat pelan. Sedikit tertahan, namun akhirnya ia berhasil melakukannya dan ya, seseorang yang berada dalam persembunyiannya terusik karena ulah tersebut. Gadis cantik itu menggeliat seperti seekor kucing.

Naruto tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Hey, ayo bangun. Mataharinya sudah sangat tinggi. Kau itu perempuan, tidak boleh begini. Hahahah... " lelaki itu masih mencoba untuk bercanda. Tangan kekarnya kini mengelus kepala penuh surai gelap dihadapannya dengan sayang. Dan lagi-lagi, gadis itu hanya bisa mengerang tertahan antara merasa kesal dan merasa bahagia dengan perlakuan hangat seseorang yang kini ada didalam kamar pribadi yang sudah ia tempati lebih dari tujuh tahun tersebut.

Hinata masih enggan untuk membuka matanya, tapi lelaki itu masih sabar menunggu. Walau demikian, ia tahu bahwa Hinata sebenarnya sudah kembali dari alam mimpinya.

"Hinata-chan, sesekali kau harus ikut keluar denganku. Disana, pemandangannya benar-benar sangat indah. " lelaki itu menarik kursi kecil tepat didepan tempat tidur mini sang gadis, lalu mulai duduk diatasnya. Masih setia menunggu hingga gadis itu mau membuka matanya.

Sosok yang masih berbaring itu hanya diam, tidak menjawab sepatah katapun.

"Nanti kalau kau mau, aku bisa membawamu berkeliling kemanapun kau suka. Ada sebuah danau yang airnya sangat jernih, lalu disekelilingnya ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang sangat cantik. Kau pasti akan suka jika melihatnya."

Tubuh dihadapannya mulai menunjukkan respon, namun belum ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Naruto bahkan belum yakin bahwa gadis itu bisa melakukannya.

Mata sendu Hinata mulai membuka lebar. Ada sedikit genangan disana, entah itu karena air mata atau karena efek baru saja bangun tidur, pun dirinya tidak tahu.

Kembali, lelaki itu tersenyum melihat tubuh kecil dihadapannya. Kantung mata terlihat sangat jelas dibawah permata sang pemilik. Gadis itu mulai mencoba untuk duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Agak kesusahan, namun kemudian sosok tegap dengan rambut blonde itu kembali membantunya.

Hinata masih diam. Namun tatapannya tertuju sempurna pada biru laut yang kini sudah berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau belum makan kan? Selalu saja telat makan pagi. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Lelaki itu mulai cerewet, lalu dengan lihai mengambil sarapan yang terletak disebuah meja kecil disamping tempat tidur Hinata.

"Ini sudah pukul sepuluh, Hinata-chan. Dan kau sudah terlambat makan pagi selama berjam-jam. Aku tidak mau pencernaanmu bermasalah nanti."

Ia mulai menyendokkan makanan dengan telaten, lalu mengarahkan makanan itu kehadapan gadis dihadapannya. Lagi, Naruto mendapat penolakan dan itu terlihat dari bahasa tubuh sang gadis yang hanya diam membeku menatap intens kearahnya. Seperti menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

"Ayo buka mulutmu."

"..."

"Hey, ayolah jangan membuatku kesal. Ini masih pagi." Sedikit bercanda mungkin bisa mencairkan suasana. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini. Karena tatapan yang gadis itu berikan kepadanya benar-benr penuh intimidasi.

Ia menyerah, lalu kembali meletakkan sendok penuh makanan tersebut diatas piring semula.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa datang tadi malam." mulainya dengan tatapan sendu membalas tatapan yang diberikan oleh gadis itu padanya.

"Aku punya pekerjaan tambahan dikantor dan benar-benar harus kuselesaikan hari itu juga. Kalau tidak, perusahaan bisa kacau. Aku sudah terlalu banyak meninggalkan pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini. Dan kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak ingin merugikan siapapun. Jadi, kemarin malam, ketika aku rasa aku harus melakukannya, aku lakukan sampai tuntas." tandasnya mantap.

Tatapan rembulan dihadapannya mulai mengendur, lalu ia mulai menunduk dalam.

"Hahaha sebagai gantinya kan aku datang pagi hari ini. Lagipula tadi malam ada Neji yang mengawasimu." sebelah matanya mengerling nakal, mencoba mengoda gadis yang kini mulai menunduk dalam tersebut.

"Hinata-chan, aku tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa ini bukan karena kesalahanmu. Ini hidupku, jadi aku berhak memutuskan dan menentukan pilihan." seperti bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu, Naruto membabat habis keraguan yang muncul dalam hati seorang Hyuuga dihadapannya. Ada kehangatan menjalari relung hatinya. Terlampau hangat malah, sampai-sampai gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa ia kini tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia kearah lelaki dihadapannya.

"Nah, kalau tersenyum begitu kan terlihat sangat cantik. Sekarang ayo buka mulutmu, Hinata-chan. Ada banyak gizi yang ingin masuk kedalam tubuhmu sekarang. Ayolaaah ~ Aaa..."

Naruto memperlakukan Hinata dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Gadis Hyuuga tersebut menurut, ia membuka mulutnya lalu mulai mengunyah makanan dengan sangat antusias. Senyuman dibibir mungilnya mengembang dan raut wajahnya berseri tanpa henti.

Lagi, lelaki itu berhasil menjadi titik cahaya terang dalam dunia gelapnya. Lagi, lelaki itu mampu mengembalikan senyumannya. Dan lagi, kamar yang minim akan cahaya itu selalu menjadi saksi bisu perjuangan gadis rapuh bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

"Kau kenapa?"

Lelaki dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat itu kini mulai memijat kepalanya tanpa ampun. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu dengan apa yang harus dirinya lakukan sekarang ini.

Sai – lelaki pucat dengan gaya bicara dinginnya masih memperhatikan rekan kerjanya dengan seksama. Beberapa kali ia memberikan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi untuk sosok Hyuuga dihadapannya.

"Apa tentang gadis itu lagi?" tebaknya skak mat. Lelaki dengan permata rembulan yang sama dengan milik Hinata itu hanya bisa membawa kepalanya diatas meja kerjanya. Kalau boleh jujur ia sangat lelah.

"Kau itu, kalau menurutku sudah saatnya untuk tidak terlalu memberikan seluruh perhatianmu padanya. Aku mengerti niatmu itu baik, hanya saja cobalah berfikir kedepan. Kau juga punya kehidupan sendiri. Mau sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini terus? Usia kita sudah tidak muda lagi. Sudah saatnya kau memikirkan juga untuk masa depanmu. Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Hinata? Hey, ayolah. Dia sudah besar."

"Bukan itu, aku hanya takut jika seseorang yang akan menjadi takdirku nanti tidak bisa menerima kehadiran Hinata dalam keluarga kami. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Hinata. Hanya tinggal dia satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki di dunia ini. Terlebih, dia adalah adikku. Walau keadaannya seperti itu, kurasa aku akan menjadi manusia paling kejam kalau meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian."

"Bukankah ada Naruto? Lagi pula kalian hanya sepupu. Aku rasa dengan meletakkannya di pusat rehabilitas tidak akan masalah. Selama dia ada disana, kau bisa bekerja dan membangun keluargamu sendiri. Kau bisa bekerja, lalu mengunjunginya jika ada waktu luang." Sai mulai kesal karena Neji selalu saja mengabaikan kehidupan pribadinya.

"Kalau aku bisa, sudah kulakukan sejak dulu. Hinata tidak bisa ditinggal berlarut-larut. Jika traumanya kambuh, dia bisa kehilangan kendali. Karena itu harus ada orang terdekat yang memantaunya. Selama ini, aku dan Naruto lah yang selalu mengawasinya. Kami bergantian melakukannya. Ketika malam datang, maka Naruto yang akan menemaninya dan menunggu sampai dia terlelap. Lalu ketika pagi hari datang, akulah yang akan ada disana menggantikan posisi Naruto. Dan hey, sepertinya kau lupa kalau Naruto juga punya kehidpuan pribadi. Terlebih, dia sangat sibuk mengurusi perusahaan besar yang ia bangun dengan jerih payahnya. Awalnya, aku saja merasa ragu kenapa dia mau meluangkan waktunya untuk Hinata. Aku pikir dia hanya ingin mengolok Hinata, tapi ternyata aku salah. Dia itu lebih tulus dari yang aku pikirkan." seringainya mengembang jelas, namun mendung dimatanya tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Ia benci dengan perasaan ini.

"Apa trauma Hinata masih belum sembuh juga? Maaf kalau aku terdengar sangat ingin tahu, tapi aku rasa ini sudah terlalu lama. Berapa tahun?"

"Tujuh tahun. Ya, Sudah tujuh tahun lebih Hinata ada dipusat rehabilitasi dan traumanya belum bisa menghilang sempurna. Sekarang usianya sudah 22 tahun. Seharusnya diusianya yang sekarang dia bisa mulai menata hidupnya, mulai memikirkan masa depan dan mencari pendampingnya nanti. Tapi kau tahu kan Sai, dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, dia tidak akan sanggup melakukannya."

Pandangan Neji tampak menerawang jauh. Harapannya benar-benar besar agar Hinata bisa hidup normal.

"Apa semakin bertambah parah? Tidak ada kemajuan?" tanya Sai sedikit prihatin.

"Ada, Sai. Ada sedikit kemajuan. Tapi kau tahu, ketika satu kemajuan terjadi maka ada kemunduran lain yang juga terjadi. Dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengan semua ini." Mata miliknya memanas, ada cairan menggenang disana. Beberapa kali ia menarik nafas untuk mengontrol dirinya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau sudah tahu apa yang menyebabkan Hinata trauma berat hingga detik ini?"

"Aku ti-tidak yakin. Aku hanya pernah dengar kalau Hinata trauma karena kecelakaan tujuh tahun lalu. Hanya itu saja."

Neji menyeringai perih. Ingatannya kembali pada masa menyakitkan kala itu. Dan seiring dengan dentingan waktu yang bergulir, kembali ia harus mengingat dan membuka kembali kenangan pahit masa lalu yang menyebabkan sepupunya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Pamanku, Hiashi Hyuuga dan keluarganya saat itu berencana untuk mengunjungi kami di Tokyo. Perlu waktu tiga jam untuk sampai di kediaman keluargaku jika menggunakan jalur darat. Mereka pergi menggunakan mobil. Beberapa menit sebelum kejadian mengerikan itu, ayahku bilang hanya sekitar satu jam lagi saja sampai mereka mencapai kediaman kami. Aku sangat senang waktu itu karena akhirnya kami bisa berkumpul lagi setelah berpisah cukup lama. Waktu itu usiaku 18 tahun. Karena itu aku bisa mengingat semuanya dengan sangat jelas." Neji menarik nafas dalam. Rasanya begitu berat menceritakan kejadian pilu tersebut.

"Hinata, saat itu dia berusia 15 tahun. Kami menunggu kedatangan mereka, dan ibuku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan, minuman, kamar, dan segalanya. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, sampai tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya ayahku mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat itu, tapi ayah menyuruh agar kami segera bergegas kerumah sakit. Ternyata, ketika kami sampai, semuanya..."

Neji menghentikan ceritanya. Airmatanya menggenang dengan jelas. Lelaki itu mencoba terlihat kuat lalu mengusap airmata miliknya dengan agak kasar.

"Aku tidak tahu keajaiban macam apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata. Dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengalami luka sekecil apapun pada kecelakaan itu. Tapi sebagai gantinya dia harus melihat kejadian paling mengerikan yang pernah ada. Dia harus melihat orang tuanya melindunginya dari segala macam yang bisa membuatya mati seketika. Ibunya memeluk mereka berdua dan membiarkan dirinya terjepit mobil yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Hinata selamat tapi tidak dengan Hanabi."

Sai menunduk dalam. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika dirinyalah yang harus berada diposisi Hinata.

Suasana hening, namun detik berikutnya Neji kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat kami datang kerumah sakit, Hinata hanya diam dan meringkuk disudut ruangan sambil melihat tubuh keluarganya yang sudah penuh dengan darah. Tubuhnya pun penuh dengan darah waktu itu. Dia hanya diam dan sama sekali tidak menangis. Berkedip saja tidak. Tapi tatapannya sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa dihadapannya-"

"Dia benar-benar terguncang hebat. Tidak mau melakukan apapun dan hanya mengurung diri selama berminggu-minggu dikamar. Singkat cerita, ia tinggal dengan keluargaku. Awalnya kami pikir dia baik-baik saja, tapi ternyata kami salah. Tanpa kami tahu ternyata selama minggu-minggu yang berlalu itu dia sama sekali tidak pernah membuka jendela kamarnya, tidak menghidupkan lampu, tidak mau keluar kamar dan selalu meringkuk disudut kamar. Hinata hanya menghabiskan waktunya dalam keadaan kamar yang remang bahkan gelap."

"A-apa? Kau serius? Lalu bagaimana dengan makanannya? Maksudku, dia juga butuh makan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa begitu?"

"Ibuku sudah membujuknya sekuat tenaga, tapi dia benar-benar tidak mau keluar. Sampai akhirnya aku membuat keputusan untuk meletakkan makanan didepan kamar miliknya. Terkadang, ia akan membuka kamar lalu menyentuh makanannya tapi terkadang ia tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali."

Sai masih diam terpaku. Ternyata trauma yang dihadapi oleh Hinata benar-benar sangat parah.

"Kami sangat terkejut ketika Hinata tiba-tiba saja berteriak ketakutan. Ia menjerit sejadi-jadinya dan selama beberapa minggu, itu adalah suara pertama yang ia keluarkan. Hinata menjerit ketakutan dan jujur kami sangat kebingungan waktu itu. Aku yang kebingungan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu dan disana kami menemukan keadaan Hinata yang benar benar menyedihkan. Tubuhnya kurus, matanya bengkak, dan rambutnya sangat kusut. Akhirnya ayahku menggendongnya keluar kamar secara paksa. Bukannya menjadi normal, ia malah semakin bertambah parah serta meronta minta dilepaskan. Aku dan ayah menjadi korban cakarannya, tapi itu tidak masalah. Sementara ibuku sudah menangis tak karuan. Waktu itu Hinata sama sekali tidak membuka matanya. Dia memeluk ayahku erat dan sangat ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan dia keringat dingin. Akhirnya kami membawanya kerumah sakit. Dokter menyarankan agar ia dikirim ke pusat rehabilitas karena positif mengalami trauma berat."

"Lalu? Bagaimana setelah itu?"

"Ternyata dia sangat takut dengan terang. Karena itu dia selalu mengurung diri dalam gelap. Mungkin karena dia menyaksikan semua kejadian waktu itu dengan sangat nyata." Neji kembali memijat dahinya. Rasa sakitnya sekarang benar-benar berkali lipat.

"Lalu Naruto, bagaimana dia bisa mengenal Hinata?" Sai mulai penasaran dengan semua yang terjadi tentang keluarga Hyuuga tersebut.

"Naruto itu temanku sejak kecil. Bisa dibilang dia itu juga sahabatku. Tempo hari dia melihatku sering pergi keluar rumah. Entah bagaimana jadinya, karena penasaran dia mengikuti keluargaku saat akan mengunjungi Hinata. Dan aku pun tidak tahu bagaimana sampai akhirnya tanpa sepengetahuanku dia menjadi mengenal Hinata. Mungkin ada satu titik lengah dimana aku tidak bisa ada untuk Hinata, dan Naruto menggantikan posisiku untuk menjaganya." senyumnya sedikit terukir ketika mengingat akan hal itu.

"Apa sampai sekarang pun Hinata masih sering berteriak ketakutan?"

"Tidak."

"Ah, apa itu artinya Hinata sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu Sai. Satu kemunduran terjadi diiringi dengan satu kemajuan. Hinata tidak bisa berteriak lagi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia seperti menjadi bisu dan sulit berbicara."

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

Hinata masih terdiam didalam kamar kecil tempat ia dirawat. Beberapa menit yang lalu Naruto baru saja pergi dan itu artinya dia benar-benar sendiri sekarang. Neji, pun ia belum kembali sejak tadi. Gadis itu meringkuk diatas tempat tidur sambil memeluk lutut kecilnya. Diam adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Terasa sangat sunyi. Kalau boleh Jujur, dirinya sangat merasa kesepian kalau sudah seperti ini. Toh tapi dia tak boleh memaksakan kehendaknya agar orang-orang itu selalu ada disekitarnya.

Kamarnya masih remang. Ini sudah menjelang sore hari. Wajah kecilnya ia arahkan untuk menatap lampu yang bertengger diatas langit-langit kamar tersebut. Satu keinginan kecil mencuat dalam hatinya. Ia ingin menghidupkan lampu tersebut, tapi takut kalau dirinya akan terkejut nanti.

Selama ini, Naruto adalah orang yang mengajarinya untuk membiasakan diri dengan sekitar serta selalu mendesaknya agar menjadi berani. Sementara Neji lebih kepada memberikannya dorongan kepercayaan dan kesembuhan secara mental. Dan kemajuan pesat yang terjadi sekarang ini adalah ketika ia mampu membiasakan diri dengan biasan cahaya lampu untuk matanya. Namun untuk cahaya matahari dan terang alami yang tercipta diluar sana, gadis itu masih belum mampu menghadapi itu semua. Bisa membiasakan diri dengan cahaya lampu saja itu sudah benar-benar kemuajuan hebat yang baru beberapa bulan ini saja bisa ia lakukan. Namun Hinata masih merasa ragu dengan kemajuannya itu, karena sejauh yang ia rasakan, rasa sakitnya akan datang ketika begitu banyak cahaya yang memenuhi ruangannya.

Tangan lentiknya mulai ia bawa untuk menyentuh rahang miliknya. Rasanya begitu sakit dan kaku. Dia benar-benar kesulitan berbicara sekarang. Rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman ketika akan berkomunikasi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah dengan memberikan isyarat atau menulis beberapa hal tersebut diatas kertas.

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

"Naruto, kau dimana?" nada bicaranya menunjukkan bahwa lelaki itu sedang merasa sangat frustasi saat ini. Beberapa kali ia menarik nafas dalam sekedar untuk mengontrol dirinya.

Lelaki diujung telepon sana hanya mengerutkan dahinya dengan parah. Detik berikutnya ada ketakutan terselip dalam benaknya. Neji tak pernah menjadi sepanik ini jika dalam keadaan normal. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi dan ia benar-benar sangat khawatir sekarang.

"Naruto?"

"Ah ya, aku sedang berada diluar. Ada apa?" Naruto semakin bingung dengan keadaan dan tindakan yang harus dirinya lakukan sekarang.

"Hinata! D-dia, sepertinya trauma dan ketakutannya kambuh lagi. Sejak tadi dokter dan perawat sudah mencoba menenangkannya. Suntikan telah dilakukan tapi dia masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemajuan. Dia, aku tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi dengannya. Tapi kumohon datanglah Naruto. Cuma kau yang bisa menenangkannya. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya meronta seperti itu. Terlebih dia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Kau tahu itu akan terasa sangat menyakitkan."

Naruto masih tetap diam. Ia harus memilih diantara dua pilihan. Haruskah berbalik arah untuk menenangkan Hinata dengan segera dan meninggalkan seseorang yang harus ia temui atas perintah ibunya, atau mungkin lebih memprioritaskan hal yang menjadi amanah dari sang Ibu.

Naruto berkutat agak lama dengan pikirannya. Dia sampai tidak fokus menyetir. Tapi lelaki itu tahu bagaimana menyedihkannya Hinata kalau traumanya sedang kambuh. Karena itu dia lebih memilih untuk menjatuhkan hatinya pada pilihan pertama. Secepat kilat tangan kekarnya memutar balik arah dan mobil melaju dengan sangat cepat.

Jujur, hatinya menjerit ketakutan karena Hinata saat ini. Takut-takut kalau keadaan terburuk terjadi. Mungkin ia tak akan mampu memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika apa yang telah ia bayangkan saat ini menjadi kenyataan.

"Naruto, tolonglah. Aku mohon padamu. Dokter sudah dua kali mencoba menenangkannya melalui suntikan obat. Aku takut itu bisa menjadi dampak lebih buruk untuknya. Dia masih belum mau bangkit dari posisi awalnya. Mereka kesulitan, karena tiap kali lampu dihidupkan Hinata kembali meronta."

"Bodoh! Suruh mereka berhenti melakukannya. Sudah berapa kali ku katakan padamu! Selagi dia masih bisa tenang tanpa bantuan obat-obatan sialan itu, lebih baik menggunakan cara itu! Sudah ku katakan berulang-ulang tapi kenapa kau tidak mau dengar dan hentikan mereka?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Hinata sering seperti ini. Tapi menurutku ini adalah yang paling mengerikan. Biasanya dia akan tenang jika sudah disuntik dengan obat penenang walau hanya sekali. Tapi kali ini, demi apapun aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Tolonglah Naruto, aku rasa dia sangat membutuhkanmu." suara Neji terdengar semakin parau dan frustasi.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia meronta sampai seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata? Aku yakin dia sudah bisa membiasakan diri dengan cahaya lampu! Lalu apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak becus mengawasinya!" Naruto juga mulai kalut. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang ada benarnya. Beberapa hari ini pengawasan Neji akan Hinata benar-benar mengendur secara drastis.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Dan aku pun, rasanya ingin menyerah dengan semua ini."

"NEJI, APA YANG KAU KATAKAN! BERANINYA KAU BICARA SEPERTI ITU! KUBUNUH KAU!"

Lelaki Hyuuga itu merasa bahwa ini adalah titik puncak kelelahannya. Akal sehatnya seperti sudah menemui kebuntuan.

"Neji, kau dengar aku?"

"Hei Neji!"

"Ne..."

Naruto masih mengamuk dari sana. Neji lebih memilih untuk menyandarkan bahunya tepat didepan kamar Hinata. Seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar sudah sangat lemas. Bahkan untuk berdiri saja ia sudah tak kuat.

Sambungan telepon masih belum terputus, namun lelaki itu sudah tak lagi mendengarkan ucapan sahabatnya. Sedikit bersandar mungkin bisa menenangkan fikirannya. Neji merasa sangat kacau hingga hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah airmata miliknya kembali menganak sungai.

"Paman Hiashi, tolong beritahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku ingin menyudahi semua ini. Tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Hinata."

"Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

Lelaki dengan surai blonde itu masih berlari dengan sangat cepat. Dadanya naik turun dan terlihat semakin jelas kala ketakutan semakin merajai hatinya. Disatu sisi ia mengutuk pusat rehabilitas tempat Hinata dirawat karena berukuran sangat luas.

Lagi, ia memacu langkah lebarnya. Peluh miliknya tampak terlihat sangat jelas. Ada begitu banyak masalah yang dihadapinya hari ini. Dan setelah ini pun, dia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi Ibunya dan menjelaskan semuanya. Dirinya benar-benar sudah membatalkan acara yang telah dirancang dengan sempurna dan susah payah oleh sang Ibu. Entah bagaimana akhirnya nanti pun Naruto tidak akan peduli. Yang terpenting baginya saat ini Hinata bisa kembali pada kondisi normal.

Nafasnya memburu – sedikit mengambil nafas dalam, ia lantas menerjang begitu cepat ruangan kecil milik Hinata. Mata biru lautnya sempat menatap tajam kearah Neji yang sudah tertunduk lemas didepan kamar tersebut seperti manusia tak bernyawa. Setelah ini dia akan buat perhitungan dengan Neji, itu pikirnya.

Naruto berdiri dengan mantap diambang pintu. Keadaan kamar Hinata masih sama seperti biasa – remang. Beberapa perawat mencoba untuk menenangkannya, tapi gagal. Bahkan Kurenai sensei pun sampai benar-benar kewalahan kali ini. Hinata tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, tapi dia terus meronta, menangis, ingin berteriak tapi tidak bisa. Terlebih rambut panjang nya yang biasa terlihat sangat indah itu kini kusut tak berbentuk lagi.

Yang ia lakukan hanyalah meringkuk disudut kamar. Keadaannya benar-benar sangat menyedihkan. Naruto sampai harus membuang pandangannya kearah lain untuk beberapa detik sekedar untuk menguatkan mentalnya. Rasa sakit kembali menyerang dadanya.

Kamar kecil itu terlihat seperti tempat barang pecah belah. Semuanya berantakan tidak pada tempatnya. Kurenai sensei sedikit memberikan senyum lemah ketika melihat kedatangan Naruto. Dokter cantik itu menghembuskan nafas lelah, lalu mulai menggelengkan kepalanya. Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Seperti mengerti akan isyarat yang ditunjukkan oleh lelaki itu, Kurenai sensei lantas menganggukan kepalanya dan kemudian menyuruh agar semua perawat keluar dari ruangan Hinata. Semuanya mengerti dan meninggalkan ruangan kecil itu tanpa suara.

Naruto menutup pintu ruangan dengan perlahan. Masih membiarkan keadaan remang tercipta disana.

Untuk sesaat ia kembali menarik nafas dalam lalu mulai melangkah kearah Hinata.

Hinata tampak semakin memeluk lututnya erat ketika mendengar langkah kaki yang kini mengarah kearahnya. Gadis itu gemetaran hebat.

Tubuh jangkung milik Naruto mulai ia sejajarkan dengan Hinata yang masih ketakutan parah. Lelaki itu seperti sudah hapal dengan hal yang harus ia lakukan. Sejujurnya, menenangkan Hinata yang seperti ini pun sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak beberapa tahun terakhir. Tapi menurutnya ini keadaan terparah dari kondisi gadis itu.

Naruto masih diam ditempatnya dan memperhatikan Hinata yang kian hari semakin bertambah kurus.

"Hinata-chan..."

Satu nama meluncur mulus dari bibir milik lelaki tampan itu. Panggilan yang terdengar sangat hangat. Biasanya Hinata akan berhenti bergetar jika namanya sudah dipanggil seperti itu. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Bukannya berhenti bergetar, malah dirinya semakin menangis menjadi-jadi.

"Hinata-chan, ini aku. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa sampai seperti ini?" Naruto kembali mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Hinata. Lagi-lagi respon yang diberikan gadis itu berbeda. Hinata malah semakin meringkuk ketakutan diujung dinding yang dingin itu. Ada rasa sakit di hati Naruto ketika mendapatkan penolakan kecil dari sang Hyuuga.

Dia tidak boleh menyerah. Dia harus kembali menenangkan gadis itu.

Jarak mereka benar-benar sangat dekat. Hinata masih enggan menunjukkan wajahnya, tapi Naruto bersumpah bahwa hatinya seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum berkarat ketika mendengar isakan tertahan gadis itu. Andai Hinata bisa berbicara, mungkin rasa sakitnya bisa sedikit berkurang. Tapi ini, dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Lelaki itu mengarahkan tangannya lalu mulai membelai lembut surai panjang sang gadis dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Kali ini, Hinata hanya diam mendapatkan perlakuan demikian. Dengan penuh sayang Naruto membelai kepala Hinata kemudian lantas mencoba untuk membenarkan rambut kusut yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Apa kepalamu masih terasa sakit?" Naruto kembali bertanya. Lagi-lagi Hinata tak merespon. Lelaki itu tahu bahwa ketika sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini yang menjadi pusat kesakitan bagi Hinata adalah kepalanya. Karena itu Hinata sering sekali tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya.

Gadis itu diam. Namun dinamika tangisannya sudah mulai berkurang.

"Hinata, ayo angkat wajahmu dan beritahu aku dimana rasa sakitnya. Apa kau merasa sakit dibagian tubuh lainnya?" Lelaki itu memohon dengan sangat. Pandangannya sudah mulai mengabur. Hinata, gadis itu benar-benar terlihat sangat terluka.

"Hinata-chan... kau dengar aku kan?"

"..."

Tubuh Hinata mulai melemas. Rasa lelah dan efek obat penenang yang sudah diberikan mungkin baru berdampak sekarang baginya.

Naruto kembali mendekatinya dengan perlahan. Lengan kekarnya kini ia gunakan untuk menangkup secara penuh kepala kecil milik gadis itu lalu mulai membawa tubuh ringkih tersebut dalam pelukannya. Hinata diam tanpa ada sedikitpun perlawanan.

Hinata berada dalam pelukannya dengan sempurna. Biasanya juga akan berakhir seperti ini.

Gadis itu melemah dan rasa lelah benar-benar menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto menepuk kepala Hinata dengan perlahan. Membelainya penuh dengan kasih sayang, agar Hinata merasa tenang dengan semua itu.

Setelah dirasa Hinata benar-benar tenang, barulah dirinya mengangkat tubuh kurus itu dan lantas meletakkannya diatas tempat tidurnya. Hinata mencengkram kuat bagian depan kemeja milik Naruto dan menyembunyikan wajahnya jauh disana. Gadis itu menangis tanpa suara. Ini benar-benar dilaur dugaannya. Biasanya Hinata akan tertidur lelah kalau sudah mengamuk seperti tadi. Tapi kali ini, gadis itu malah lebih banyak menangis dan menangis.

Meletakkan tubuh Hinata diatas kasur, Naruto kemudian menarik kursi untuk ia duduki. Hinata masih tetap diam dan tatapannya kosong seperti tak bernyawa.

Melihat lurus kearah langit-langit adalah hal yang paling utama ia lakukan saat ini. Walau demikian, airmatanya tidak bisa berhenti sejak tadi.

"Hinata, kau kenapa? Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada respon. Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat sepeti mayat hidup.

"Aku tahu siapa kau, Hinata-chan. Apa ada yang mengusikmu sampai-sampai kau menjadi seperti sekarang, hah?"

"..."

"Hinata-chan, jangan menatap kosong seperti itu. Kau membuatku ketakutan." Naruto mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangan Hinata tapi usahanya percuma.

"..."

"Hinata, tolong respon pertanyaanku. Setidaknya berikan aku isyarat agar aku mengerti."

Gadis itu seperti menjadi tuli. Air matanya berjatuhan tanpa kendali. Hingga pada dentingan waktu berikutnya ia menutup matanya rapat dan meninggalkan berjuta pertanyaan dibenak lelaki yang sangat setia berada disampingnya tersebut. Gadis itu lelah. Terlebih, rasa sakitnya tidak mampu ia tahan.

Mungkin terlelap dapat membuatnya menjadi lebih baik untuk sementara waktu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Minnaaaaa :"D gomen saya datang seperti hantu yang hilang-hilang timbul tenggelam (?)

Sebenarnya sejak awal gak ada persiapan sama sekali untuk ikutan event ini. Tapi berhubung ini perayaan NHTD tahun kelima, dan saya sangat suka dengan angka lima, akhirnya berusaha tunggang langgang, ngayal sana sini untuk bisa dapatkan ide, mendaki gunung lewati lembah sehingga terciptalah fic abal ini. Heheh as simple as that :") I love 5!

Gomen kalau idenya pasaran. Gomen juga kalau ketidakjelasan melayang-layang. Jujur untuk menentukan judul pun saya merasa sangat kesulitan. Hikssss :"""

Saya sadar banyak kesalah disana sini. Ini fanfic pun buatnya ngebut banget. Takut gak terkejar, tapi pingin ikutan, alhasil galau 3 hari 3 malam (lebay ih!)

Awalnya mau buat fic ini dalam satu chapter doang. Eh ternyata setelah melalui pertimbangan panjang, diputuskan kalau ini fic bener-bener gak bisa dibuat dalam satu chapter karena bakalan banyak yang terlewat T.T

Oke, akhir kata saya akan berusaha publish kelanjutannya sebelum/diakhir waktu yang telah ditentukan. Semoga saya sanggup menghadapi semua ini (lebay lagi kan)

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Saya memang sangat membutuhkan bimbingan. Terima Kasih banyak sebelumnya :") hehehe

RnR yaaaak hihihi

-Lichan-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre** **:** Tragedy, Angst

**Pairing** **:** Naruto & Hinata

**Warning** **: **OOC, Lebay, Hancur, Typo(s), Gak jelas, Bahasa ngawur, Kesalahan disana-sini, Gak bagus tingkat dewa, Tak terkatakan segala kekurangannya :"), Jangan dibaca kalau buat emosi :D

**Dedicated for NaruHina Tragedy Day #5 #NHTD5Bitter**

**Liekichi-Chan**

**Chapter 2**

"Hinata, ayo buka mulutmu. Kau harus makan." Naruto masih sabar menunggu gadis itu agar menuruti maunya. Sejak kejadian kemarin, ia semakin takut meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Dirinya lebih memilih untuk menginap disana dan meninggalkan kehidupan pribadinya untuk sementara waktu. Meninggalkan pekerjaan, meninggalkan janji, mengabaikan puluhan telepon dari ibunya, bahkan meninggalkan momen berharga yang sudah dirancang oleh ibunya untuk Naruto dan orang tersebut.

Hari ini, baik Neji maupun Naruto, keduanya berada diruangan Hinata. Gadis itu sudah agak tenang.

Neji menatap Hinata yang masih memberikan tatapan kosong tak bernyawa. Benar-benar membuat batinnya menjerit penuh rasa bersalah.

Dia bahkan tidak mengerti sebenarnya hati Naruto terbuat dari apa, sampai-sampai ia begitu sabar menghadapi sifat Hinata yang seperti ini. Dia saja lelah, bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa bertahan dengan semua ini. Neji terus membatin tanpa henti. Kepalanya sakit, fikirannya sudah terlalu banyak.

Neji tak tahan kalau harus berdiam diri diruangan itu. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa dihantam batu besar. Telinganya berdenging dan rasanya dunia berputar begitu cepat hingga detik berikutnya lelaki itu ambruk kelantai. Hal itu sukses membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. Gadis itu gemetar ketakutan. Air matanya menggenang, tapi Naruto tetap berusaha untuk membuatnya tenang.

Naruto secepat mungkin meletakkan makanan Hinata kemeja lalu mulai meminta pertolongan. Neji mungkin kelelahan parah karena sudah dua hari tidak tidur. Dan Naruto, lelaki itu hanya bisa memejamkan erat kedua matanya dengan kejadian yang menimpa keluarga Hyuuga tersebut.

Tapi lagi-lagi, dia tidak pernah mau menunjukkan semua kesedihannya Kepada Hinata. Bahkan saat seperti itu pun, ketika sahabatnya tak sadarkan diri, dirinya harus memilih untuk memprioritaskan Hinata.

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

"Dari hasil pemeriksaan yang dilakukan, Hinata memang mengalami kemajuan pesat saat Naruto ada di sampingnya. Neji, ini memang terdengar aneh, tapi inilah yang benar-benar terjadi. Naruto bisa membuat rasa sakit dan traumanya menghilang perlahan. Kau boleh marah dengan ini semua, tapi ini adalah bukti nyata yang memang kami dapati."

"Lalu bagaimana sensei? Dia tidak mungkin sepenuhnya bergantung pada Naruto. Ini sudah tujuh tahun dan mau sampai kapan lagi akan begini? Naruto juga punya kehidupan pribadi. Naruto juga punya jalan hidupnya sendiri."

"Maaf, tapi kalau saranku, cobalah utuk membiarkan Naruto bersamanya sedikit lebih lama lagi. Ini sangat baik untuk mendukung pemulihannya. Traumanya berangsung membaik juga karena Naruto. Lelaki itu sangat sabar dengan Hinata."

Neji memijat kepalanya, sungguh ini membuatnya kacau. Hinata tidak boleh sepenuhnya bergantung dengan Naruto.

"Tidak bisa, sensei. Lalu setelah itu? Apa yang akan terjadi? Selamanya Hinata hanya akan menjadi parasit untuk hidup Naruto. Aku tahu ini kejam, tapi Naruto itu lelaki normal. Suatu hari dia akan meninggalkan Hinata dan tidak mungkin dia... tidak mungkin dia bisa menyukai Hinata atau hal-hal semacamnya."

"Cobalah untuk berbicara dengan Naruto dengan perlahan. Mungkin dia bisa mengerti. Ini demi kesembuhan Hinata."

"Aku ingin dia sembuh. Aku ingin dia lepas dari trauma masa lalunya. Tapi akan menjadi sangat kejam kalau aku kemudian mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang lain demi itu semua. Cukup aku saja sensei! Tidak apa kalau aku! Aku ini keluarganya! Aku ini nii-sannya! Mengorbankan kebahagiaanku demi kesembuhan adikku sudah seharusnya aku lakukan. Tapi Naruto? Dia itu... tidak boleh sensei. Benar-benar tidak boleh. Selama ini aku sudah berhutang terlalu banyak kepadanya." Neji menahan rasa sesak dari dadanya.

"Semua itu tergantung kau, Neji. Kalau kau ingin begitu, sudah seharusnya kau membuat rencana kedepan tantang apa yang harus kau lakukan setelah ini. Jika memang itu yang menjadi keputusanmu, maka aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi."

"Iya sensei. Aku mengerti akan hal itu."

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

Neji masih terdiam ditempatnya saat ini. Pekerjannya sudah terlantar hingga beberapa hari. Sekalipun rasa pusing yang sempat menghantamnya sudah mulai menghilang, tapi sesungguhnya beban dibatinnya semakin berlipat ganda.

Lelaki itu masih setia duduk dibawah pohon rindang yang terletak dipusat rehabilitasi tersebut. Untuk Hinata, dia sudah minta tolong Naruto agar menjaganya hingga petang nanti, dan sebelum waktu itu datang ia ingin menenangkan diri sedikit.

Angin yang bertiup kencang benar-benar membuatnya sedikit merasa nyaman. Tubuhnya sangat lelah dan ia butuh istirahat penuh sebenarnya. Tapi lagi-lagi, ia harus kembali mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya.

Lelaki itu kembali memijat dahinya yang berdenyut tanpa henti. Tak tertahankan, ia lantas membawa tubuh jangkungnya untuk tertidur di atas rerumputan tersebut. Suasana begitu tenang, dan angin juga bertiup dengan sangat bersahabat. Andai ia bisa merasakan semua hal ini dalam keadaan normal, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Tapi sekali lagi, harapannya masih jauh dari kenyataan. Ia memeiliki tanggung jawab besar yang mungkin harus ia topang sepanjang hidupnya.

Tangan miliknya ia gunakan untuk melindungi sengatan cahaya berlebih. Rasanya benar-benar sangat nyaman.

"Andai Hinata bisa merasakan ini semua, mungkin dia bisa menenangkan dirinya. Tapi, kheh, gelap sudah seperti menjadi sahabatnya."

Lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang.

Ada doa disetiap kalimatnya. Ada doa untuk sang adik disetiap lengkungan senyumannya, dan ada doa untuk Hinata disetiap ketabahan yang ia tunjukkan.

"Hinata-chan, kau harus sembuh." lirihnya mantap.

Lelaki itu masih terdiam disana. Malas jika harus memikirkan hal-hal lain yang bisa membuatnya goyah. Ia sudah memutuskan bahwa dirinya yang akan menjaga Hinata. Tak apa walau kebahagiaannya harus dipertaruhkan. Selama itu membuat Hinata bisa sembuh, dia akan lakukan walau membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

Sedikit tersentak saat merakan getaran dari saku celananya, secepat mungkin Neji mengambil ponsel dari dalam sana. Satu nama yang tertera dilayar membuatnya membatu seketika. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka.

"Bibi Kushina~" lirihnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Neji lantas secepat mungkin mengangkat telepon dari ujung sana. Menyapa seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Ibunya itu dengan sangat sopan.

"Halo, bi~"

"Neji, bisakah kita bertemu?"

Terdengar sedikit jeda dari ucapan wanita tersebut.

"Tolong temui bibi di Tomoya Restaurant ya. Ada yang ingin bibi bicarakan." ucap wanita itu tegas.

Ini terlalu to the point. Jika sudah seperti ini, Neji tahu pasti ada hal yang membat Bibi kesal. Dan semua asumsinya mengatakan bahwa ini berkaitan dengan Naruto dan Hinata tentunya.

"B-baiklah bi, aku akan kesana segera."

Sambungan terputus. Bibi Kushina bukan tipikal yang seperti ini biasanya. Dia pasti sedang sangat merasa kesal.

Neji membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri tegak. Melirik jam tangan yang ia pakai untuk sesaat.

Masih pukul tiga sore. Artinya masih ada waktu kurang lebih tiga jam lagi sebelum ia menggantikan posisi Naruto untuk menjaga Hinata.

"Masih sempat."

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

Neji sampai ditempat yang mereka janjikan. Lelaki itu mendapati bibi Kushina sedang bersama seorang gadis cantik dengan surai panjang senada senja. Ini kali pertama ia melihat gadis itu dan jujur, perasaannya semakin tidak enak dengan semua atmosfir yang tercipta kala itu.

Sedikit tersenyum dan menunduk hormat, Neji kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk tepat di hadapan kedua orang yang mengundangnya untuk datang. Tatapan intens dan tegas masih diperlihatkan oleh Kushina, Ibu Naruto. Dan itu membuat Neji seperti tengah dihakimi.

"Bi, apa kabar?" lelaki itu mulai memecah ketegangan yang ada.

Menarik nafas dalam untuk mengontrol diri, Kushina lantas sedikit tersenyum penuh wibawa.

"Baik."

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu~ "

Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening kembali. Kushina terlihat sedang memikirkan kalimat dan pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan setelah ini.

"Neji, kenalkan. Gadis ini bernama Fuuma Sasame. Dia berasal dari keluarga Fuuma. Dan Sasame, ini Hyuuga Neji." tandasnya tegas.

Kedua orang tersebut lantas sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda hormat dan perkenalan. Tapi keduanya masih lebih memilih untuk diam.

Sasame terlihat sangat ramah dan lembut. Gadis itu terus memberikan senyum simpul sejak tadi.

"Neji, kau itu sahabat Naruto sejak kecil kan?" suasana hening yang sempat ada beberapa detik yang lalu kembali pecah. Dan lagi, Bibi Kushina menanyakan pertanyaan yang menurut lelaki itu terdengar aneh.

"Iya bi. Kenapa tiba-tiba bibi berbicara seperti itu?" jawabnya kikuk. Lelaki itu seperti tengah akan dibombardir dan tak mampu berlari kemanapun.

"Kau tahu? Bibi mendapat kabar bahwa Naruto tidak bekerja selama beberapa hari. Dia tidak mengurusi perusahaan, tidak mengurusi kehidupan pribadinya dan yang paling membuat bibi kesal adalah karena tempo hari dia berubah menjadi pembangkang."

Neji diam. Bibi Kushina masih menatap kearahnya dengan intens.

"Usia kalian sudah menginjak 25 tahun. Bibi pikir sudah saatnya agar Naruto mulai memikirkan masa depannya."

Skak mat. Ini seperti dugaannya. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan Naruto dan Ibunya. Tempo hari ia memang melihat Naruto banyak mengabaikan panggilan dari Ibunya sendiri.

Neji masih hanya mendengarkan dalam diamnya. Dia tidak ingin membantah sepatah katapun dari wanita di hadapannya karena apa yang beliau katakan memang benar adanya.

"Awalnya bibi tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Naruto menjadi seperti ini. Jujur bibi sangat kesal. Karena yang bibi tahu selama ini, Naruto itu bukan tipikal orang yang pemalas apalagi pembangkang. Maaf kalau ini terdengar tidak sopan, karena rasa penasaran, akhirnya bibi menyuruh seseorang untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto dan ternyata..." wanita itu menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. Tatapannya menatap tajam kearah Neji. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Ini salahnya, pikirnya.

"Sudah berapa lama Naruto seperti itu?"

Neji mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Bibi Kushina. Terlampau mengerti malah. Hanya saja dia tidak menyangka kalau akan jadi sejauh ini.

Lelaki itu tidak akan berbohong lagi. Dia akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Sejak awal mungkin ini adalah kesalahan yang ia ciptakan.

"Kurang lebih sudah tujuh tahun bi."

Wanita itu menarik nafas dalam. Rasa geram tampak jelas pada mimik wajahnya.

"Sudah selama itu dan Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa kepada Bibi. Begitu juga denganmu, Neji. Pintar sekali kalian menutupi semua ini ya!" nada bicara Kushina meninggi seketika. Raut cantiknya yang biasa terlihat sangat ramah kini memerah karena menahan amarah.

Neji diam. Sama sekali tak berani bersuara apalagi menatap mata wanita di hadapannya.

"Ma-maaf bi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Bibi dengar, sepupumu itu mengalami trauma berat. Apa dia sudah sembuh? Atau, apa mungkin Naruto dan Hinata-"

"Tidak bi. Mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Ini hanya kesalahanku. Dulu, saat pertama kali Hinata masuk ke pusat rehabilitas, aku sering datang kesana dan itu menyita waktu belajar dan bermainku dengan Naruto. Karena dia penasaran, akhirnya dia mencari tahu penyebab aku yang tak pernah lagi punya waktu luang. Dan akhirnya, dia tahu bahwa aku selalu datang untuk menjaga adik sepupuku. Tanpa sepengetahuanku pun, ternyata selama aku tidak ada disana, Naruto lah yang datang menjaga Hinata. Dan semua itu berlanjut terus hingga detik ini. Bahkan ketika waktu ku semakin padat untuk harus menjaganya, Naruto lah yang membantuku terus. Ketika orang tua ku meninggal, dan aku sibuk mengurusi pemakamannya, Naruto juga yang selalu menjaga Hinata untukku."

Lelaki itu menahan semua kecurigaan yang timbul dalam hati wanita tersebut. Ia tidak ingin beliau menganggap bahwa Hinata adalah penyebab segala kerumitan yang terjadi.

Ada rasa sesak didalam dadanya. Tapi ia harus menjelaskan semua ini agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman lebih dalam.

"Maaf bi, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Seharusnya aku menolak niat baik Naruto untuk menjaga Hinata sejak awal. Harusnya aku lebih tegas untuk hal semacam ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Lelaki itu menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Matanya benar-benar terasa sangat panas.

"Tapi pada kenyataannya, banyak hal yang dilakukan Naruto yang justru aku tidak dapat melakukannya. Karena Naruto lah Hinata bisa sedikit demi sedikit menguasai rasa traumanya. Karena Naruto lah Hinata bisa menerima cahaya yang ada di sekelilingnya. Aku tidak sanggup melakukannya, sementara Naruto sanggup bi. Aku berhutang pada kalian. Karena itu sekali lagi aku ucapkan ribuan terima kasih dan maaf untuk semua ini."

Neji menuntaskan penjelasannya dengan airmata yang lolos dari permata rembulannya. Tapi hanya dirinya yang tahu bahwa ia telah menurunkan cairan hangat itu. Sejak tadi ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya karena merasa sangat bersalah.

Gadis bernama Sasame itu terlihat terpaku ditempatnya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto adalah sosok yang sebaik itu. Gadis itu pun merasa matanya ikut memenas.

Kushina mencoba untuk mengerti. Wanita itu kini sudah mulai lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Neji, Bibi berencana menjodohkan Naruto dengan Sasame. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat baik dan lembut. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu, tepat disaat dimana dia lebih memilih untuk mengunjungi adikmu adalah hari di mana bibi sudah mengatur acara makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Tapi bibi tidak tahu sejak kapan dia menjadi pribadi yang seperti sekarang, dan lebih memilih untuk melihat keadaan Hinata."

**Nyuuut**

Rasa sakitnya kembali menyerang. Neji masih enggan untuk menjawab pernyataan itu.

Dia takut Hinata tidak akan bisa melepaskan Naruto. Dalam diam, sejujurnya ini adalah ketakutan terbesarnya. Ia takut Hinata jatuh cinta dengan Naruto. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, maka bisa dipastikan akan terjadi hal yang bisa mengguncang hebat mental Hinata.

"Maaf bi, sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kejadian ini. Malam itu Hinata mengamuk, dan akulah satu-satunya orang yang meminta tolong dengan sangat agar Naruto datang dan menenangkan Hinata. Itu bukan salah Naruto. Itu adalah salahku bi."

Kushina kembali mendengar ucapan jujur dari Neji. Hatinya mendingin perlahan.

"Tolonglah, bibi mohon dengan sangat. Biarkan Naruto menemukan kebahagiaannya. Sudah saatnya dia memikirkan masa depan. Tolong, jangan menjadi penghalang untuk masa depannya. Tolonglah Neji, bibi mohon padamu. Jangan lakukan ini lagi pada Naruto ya. Tolong berikan jarak di antara mereka berdua."

Neji hanya mampu terpaku sejak tadi. Ucapan itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Bibi kushina lagi-lagi adalah benar. Pun setelah ini ia harus memastikan tentang perasaan Hinata terhadap sahabatanya tersebut.

"Terlebih, kau mengeti apa maksud bibi kan? Naruto itu, tidak mungkin bisa bersama dengan Hinata."

Neji mengepal erat tangannya. Terlalu kuat, hingga kepalan itu terlihat memutih dan pucat. Dia saja merasa sakit mendengar ucapan tersebut, apalagi Hinata jika gadis itu benar-benar menyukai Naruto.

Neji terus berusaha untuk menguatkan hatinya agar sesuatu buruk tidak terjadi dengan Hinata nantinya.

"Aku mengerti bi, setelah ini aku akan berbicara dengan Hinata. Begitu juga dengan Naruto."

"Kalau boleh, bisakah kau mempertemukan kami dengan Hinata?"

Seperti ada ribuan petir yang menyambar kepalanya kala itu. Neji langsung membulatkan wajahnya tidak percaya. Ia hanya takut Hinata akan bertambah semakin parah setelah dipertemukan dengan mereka berdua.

"Maaf bi, aku rasa aku tidak bisa. Aku takut ini dapat mengganggu keadaannya. Aku janji akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Hinata. Aku janji."

"Hahahah kau ini, bibi tidak akan membuatnya ketakutan. Bibi juga berjanji akan menjaga perasaannya. Bibi hanya ingin melihatnya dan memastikan semua ini. Bibi akan berbicara sangat baik-baik dengannya. Boleh ya?"

Wanita itu mulai melunak. Neji tau ini salah, tapi selama ini membuat mereka bisa puas dan bahagia, maka ia akan lakukan. Anggap saja ini adalah salah satu cara yang ia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya. Dan setelahnya, dia hanya akan berdoa bahwa Hinata akan baik-baik saja.

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

Lelaki berambut blonde itu masih menatap lemah kearah gadis yang kini masih terbaring pulas diatas ranjangnya. Nafanya terdengar sangat teratur dan tidurnya kelihatan sangat damai. Hinata yang sedang tenang seperti ini benar-benar terlihat sangat menawan.

Lelaki itu sampai terkekeh membayangkan kebodohannya sendiri. Kalau boleh jujur, sungguh gadis di hadapannya sangat mempesona. Andai bibir mungil itu bisa selalu tersenyum, pasti ia akan sangat bahagia.

Menenangkan Hinata memang sudah seperti makanan wajib untuknya. Gadis itu memang akan menjadi sangat susah jika traumanya sedang kambuh. Mungkin kalau ia bisa berbicara, Hinata bisa menunjukkan rasa sakit dan keluh kesahnya. Tapi pada kenyataannya Hinata tak mampu mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Karena itu ia lebih banyak menelan rasa sakitnya sendiri dan bagi Naruto itu sungguhlah hal yang mampu membuatnya nyeri.

Lengan kokohnya masih mengelus kepala Hinata dengan sayang. Dia takut meninggalkan gadis ini. Tapi, dia tidak mungkin bisa tinggal lebih lama disini. Ibunya, sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto selalu mengabaikan beliau. Pasti perbuatannya sudah sangat menyakiti wanita yang paling ia sayangi tersebut.

Melirik jam tangan sesaat, Naruto kemudian mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya. Mengetik beberapa kalimat, sebelum akhirnya memberikan satu kecupan hangat di dahi gadis itu.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku pamit ya. Sebentar lagi Neji pasti akan kembali. Jangan mengamuk selama aku tidak ada. Jangan menangis, jangan mengingat hal-hal yang membuatmu ketakutan ya Hinata-chan. Aku pasti akan datang kesini lagi. Cepatlah sembuh. Kami sangat ingin melihat kau kembali. Terlebih, aku sangat ingin mendengar suaramu. Jaa~"

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

Lelaki Hyuuga itu terlambat. Ini sudah melewati senja dan pesan yang sudah Naruto kirimkan untuknya sudah ia terima lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu. Neji telah memberitahukan bibi Kushina bahwa Naruto sudah pulang. Lelaki pirang itu juga mengatakan bahwa untuk beberapa hari kedepan ia akan absen dalam menjaga Hinata dan Neji mengerti akan hal itu.

Senja telah diganti dengan malam. Itu artinya Hinata sudah bertemu dengan sahabat setianya. Entah gadis itu masih terlelap atau tidak, Neji hanya akan mengetahui hal tersebut jika mereka telah sampai di depan kamar Hinata.

Langkah kaki ketiganya terdengar sangat dingin. Setiap bunyi yang terdengar dilorong sunyi itu seperti menjadi batu besar yang kemudian akan memberikan rasa sakit yang nyata untuk keluarga Hyuuga. Toh ini juga sudah terlalu lama. Jadi, mungkin memang sudah saatnya untuk mengakhiri harapan kosong yang diciptakan oleh setitik cahaya dan kegelapan disana.

Biarkan kenyataan menjadi pendamping sang gadis hingga akhir hembusan nafasnya. Biar gelap yang menjadi sahabatnya tetap berada pada tenggeran atas tinta hidup miliknya. Ketika waktunya datang, pun ia hanya akan berteman dengan gelap.

Neji mengetuk pintu kayu itu untuk sesaat. Tidak ada jawaban, dan ruangan Hinata masih terlihat gelap. Mungkin gadis itu enggan memberi cahaya untuk dirinya. Atau mungkin seperti kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan, hanya membiarkan cahaya bulan menemani hidupnya tanpa memberikan celah kepada cahaya sang surya untuk skema yang telah ia ciptakan.

"Hinata-chan, ini Neji-nii. Aku masuk ya."

Seiring dengan kalimat itu, Neji membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan. Hinata masih terduduk di atas ranjang sambil menatap kearah bulan. Angin malam kembali bertiup dan itu membuat Neji khawatir akan mengganggu kesehatan adiknya.

Remang.

Dua orang yang berada di belakang Neji masih belum membuka suara. Neji pun masih belum ingin mengganggu kesenangan Hinata. Gadis itu masih sangat menikmati rutinitasnya.

"Angin malam tidak terlalu baik, Hinata-chan. Jangan buka jendelanya terlalu lebar. Nanti kau bisa sakit."

Sweater hangat yang tadinya tergantung di samping lemari kecil, kini sudah melingkar dipundak gadis itu. Hinata sukses mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Neji sambil memberikan senyuman lemah.

"Apa tidak apa kalau aku menghidupkan lampu?" Neji bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Dalam remangnya keadaan, ia sempat melihat keraguan diparas jelitanya. Namun entah kekuatan apa yang mendorong gadis itu yang lantas memberikan anggukan mantap setelahnya.

Melihat persetujuan itu, Neji lantas menyentuh saklar. Untuk beberapa detik ketika saklar akan disentuh dan memberikan cahaya lain dikamar kecil tersebut, Hinata memejamkan erat permata rembulan miliknya.

Setelah ia bisa mengendalikan ketakutannya, barulah gadis itu membuka matanya.

Hinata bergetar ketika melihat sosok di hadapannya. Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Neji membawa orang yang bahkan belum pernah gadis itu temui sama sekali. Gadis itu bergetar lalu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena ketakutan. Lalu takkala semua ketakutan itu hadir, Neji menjadi benteng untuknya yang memberikan angin segar agar ketenangan dapat menguasai hati gadis itu kembali.

"Tenanglah Hinata-chan. Tidak apa. Mereka orang baik." satu kalimat berhasil membuat gadis itu tenang. Kalimat yang sangat penuh dengan keyakinan.

Hinata menatap intens kepada Neji. Menuntut sebuah penjelasan lebih dari sekedar orang baik.

"Yang rambutnya senada senja itu bernama Sasame. Dia dari keluarga Fuuma. Dan yang di sampingnya itu adalah Bibi Kushina." Neji menggantung kalimatnya.

"Beliau adalah Ibu Naruto."

Seketika Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Abu-abu rembulan miliknya menatap kearah Neji tak percaya, tapi yang ditatap justru memberikan raut tenang. Tangan Hinata menjadi dingin seketika. Ia tahu Hinata sangat takut sekarang karena perubahan gadis itu terlihat sangat drastis.

"Hinata-chan, mereka ingin mengenalmu dan sangat ingin untuk berbicara denganmu. Tidak apa, aku pastikan kau akan baik-baik saja. Mereka bukan orang jahat. Kau hanya perlu mengendalikan rasa takutmu. Sementara aku akan menunggu diluar."

Hinata ingin berteriak. Gadis itu ingin menangis. Tapi rasanya terlalu tidak mungkin. Ada kepasrahan dimata Neji dan gadis itu dapat melihatnya dengan nyata. Jika sudah seperti ini, dia hanya akan menjadi parasit tanpa akhir jika tak mampu menghadapi benang kusut di hadapannya.

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

"Hinata-chan, apa kabar? Salam kenal ya. Kau boleh memanggilku bibi Kushina. Aku ini Ibu Naruto."

Kalimat itu terdengar sangat sakral ditelinganya. Ini kali pertama sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu ia mendengar suara lembut yang membuatnya kembali teringat akan ibunya. Suara lembut itu benar-benar mirip dengan milik ibunya. Gadis itu semakin menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Ia tidak ingin traumanya kambuh karena mengingat hal itu lagi.

"Hinata-chan, bibi tidak mau mengulur waktu lagi. Ada hal yang ingin bibi tanyakan padamu. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan jujur."

Gadis itu semakin tertunduk sangat dalam. Rambut indigonya menutupi wajahnya secara sempurna. Hinata tidak sanggup dengan ini semua. Dia benar-benar ketakutan.

Kushina sudah dengar semuanya dari Neji. Tentang Hinata yang trauma berat bahkan hingga Hinata yang menjadi tidak bisa berbicara lagi sekarang. Wanita itu sudah tahu semuanya. Oleh karena itu, dia maklum dengan semua reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau menyukai Naruto?" ada jeda dinada bicaranya. Terdengar ramah namun tegas.

"Seperti perasaan cinta, mungkin? Apa kau memiliki perasaan semacam itu kepada Naruto?"

Hinata merasa tengah diintimidasi oleh tatapan yang kini menatap kearahnya menuntut penuh kepastian. Gadis itu sampai harus mencengkram erat sprei tempat tidurnya. Tangannya memucat, tubuhnya semakin terlihat bergetar, dan keringat dingin tampak jelas mengaliri dahi putihnya. Air mata gadis itu sudah menggenang tak tertahan, batinnya berteriak dan semua raganya ingin berbicara saat ini, namun sayang ia tak mampu melakukannya.

Gadis Hyuuga itu sama sekali tak berani menatap kearah wanita di hadapannya. Ia hanya tertunduk sejak tadi. Ia ketakutan dan ia merasa sangat bersalah dengan semua keadaan yang menurutnya sangat sulit. Hinata sekuat mungkin menahan dada dan kepalannya yang bergejolak sakit. Bukannya berhasil, rasa sakitnya malah membuat kepalanya terasa ingin pecah.

"Hinata-chan, tolong jawablah." suara lembut itu kembali menyapanya.

Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya secara sempurna. Ia tak sanggup menjawab ataupun sekedar memberikan isyarat.

Gadis itu tersentak kaget tatkala merasakan tangan lembut yang kini menyentuh rahang kecil miliknya. Terlalu lembut dan hangat sampai-sampai ia tak sanggup untuk menolak perlakuan itu. Kushina, ia berada tepat di depan wajah Hinata dan membimbing wajah kecil miliknya agar menatap langsung kearah wanita tersebut.

Cairan bening yang gadis itu tahan sejak tadi meluncur tanpa aba-aba. Rasa sesak kembali memenuhi rongga dada Hinata. Wanita itu benar-benar menuntut sebuah jawaban yang hanya bisa gadis itu sampaikan lewat bahasa tubuh.

Hinata membatu, tapi tidak tahu kekuatan dari mana yang ia dapat hingga detik berikutnya gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

Kushina memejamkan matanya erat ketika mendapatkan jawaban itu. Naluri keibuan miliknya langsung menjadi penguasa hatinya seketika.

Wanita itu duduk disamping Hinata dan lantas membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya. Hinata sungguh tidak percaya dengan semua perlakuan wanita itu terhadap dirinya. Tapi sungguh, dia sangat merindukan hal semacam ini. Sudah lama dirinya tidak mendapatkan pelukan yang seperti ini dari Ibunya.

Hinata terisak. Airmatanya turun begitu banyak. Rasanya terlalu hangat jika diperlakukan dengan penuh kasih sayang begini. Seketika rasa sepi yang sudah menumpuk selama ini seperti hilang dibawa oleh jutaan bintang dilangit. Gadis itu menangis hingga sesenggukan. Begitu juga dengan wantita yang kini memeluknya, matanya memanas dan terasa sangat sesak didadanya.

Sasame memperhatikan adegan di depannya dengan airmata yang juga nyaris meluncur.

"Hinata-chan, kalau seperti ini kenyataannya. Pasti akan sangat sulit." wanita itu masih mempertahankan posisinya. Tangan lembutnya masih membelai surai panjang Hinata dengan sayang.

Hinata sedikit tenang dalam pelukan hangat wanita itu.

"Kau tahu, Naruto itu adalah orang yang sangat baik. Benar begitukan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Entah sejak kapan ia bisa menjadi sangat penurut begini.

"Dia itu sangat sulit sekali menolak permintaan seseorang."

Anggukan kembali gadis itu berikan sebagai jawaban jujur hatinya.

"Dia sudah beranjak dewasa. Bibi saja sampai tidak menyadarinya. Terlebih, dia tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang sangat tampan. Iyakan Hinata?"

Kembali, Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Bibi adalah orang yang melahirkannya. Bibi ingin yang terbaik untuknya, Hinata. Maaf kalau ini terdengar kejam. Tapi, bisakah kalau Hinata tidak bergantung padanya lagi?" Hinata terdiam. Rasanya seperti dihempaskan kedalam jurang yang tak pernah ada dasarnya. Hatinya mendenyut sakit.

Kehangatan yang tadi ia rasakan menghilang entah kemana – digantikan oleh rasa sesak yang kini menyerang telak tepat dihatinya.

"Kau sudah bersamanya selama kurang lebih tujuh tahun. Dan itu semua terjadi tanpa sepengetahuan bibi. Akan menjadi sangat egois kalau Hinata terus-terusan menginginkan dia untuk selalu disisimu tanpa memikirkan kehidupannya."

Tubuh Hinata lemas, namun apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita itu adalah sebuah kenyataan yang memang benar terjadi. Matanya terasa sangat berat. Rasa sakit dikepalanya terasa semakin menggila.

Kushina melepaskan pelukannya lalu mulai merapikan rambut panjang milik Hinata. Tubuh Hinata melemas seketika, namun masih bisa mempertahankan posisinya. Wanita itu masih mengelus kepala Hinata penuh sayang, persis seperti yang sering dilakukan Naruto untuknya.

Tapi, kali ini dia benar-benar seperti kehilangan nyawa hidupnya.

Ia sangat lemas. Dan semua kesakitan itu menyerangnya bertubi-tubi, tanpa jeda dan tanpa ampun.

"Gadis yang sekarang ini tengah menatapmu adalah Sasame. Dia adalah orang yang akan menjadi pusat kehidupan Naruto kelak. Jadi, bibi mohon dengan sangat kepadamu, jika memang perasaan itu ada tolonglah pudarkan dengan perlahan. Bibi tidak ingin kau terluka lebih dari ini. Naruto akan menikah cepat atau lambat." dan seiring dengan kalimat itu, Hinata tak lagi mendengar kalimat-kalimat lain yang diucapkan oleh wanita lembut di hadapannya.

Telinganya benar-benar berdenging hebat. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan dadanya terasa sesak. Tapi hebatnya tak ada rontahan apapun dari tubuhnya. Ia hanya diam menahan rasa sakit itu. Airmatanya mengalir bahkan hingga kedua orang itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan miliknya.

Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hinata seperti kehilangan oksigen dalam hidupnya.

Tatapannya kosong dan tak bernyawa. Rasa sakitnya benar-benar tak tertahankan. Bahkan Neji yang biasanya tenang kali ini pun harus dilingkupi amarah karena ulahnya.

Samar tapi jelas.

Kheh, kalimat yang aneh bukan? Tapi setidaknya itu yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Ketika untuk pertama kalinya Neji mengguncang tubuhnya dengan sangat kasar. Ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat ada begitu banyak airmata dari sosok yang selalu menjaga hidupnya.

Tubuhnya serasa melayang dan sakit menderanya tanpa henti.

"Kenapa Hinata? Kenapa kau tidak pernah beritahu hal ini padaku?" guncangan itu sukses mengombang ambingkan tubuh kecil Hinata.

Gadis itu merasa bahwa pandangannya menjadi semakin tak jelas. Demi apapun ia tak sanggup mengendalikan airmatanya.

"SUDAH AKU KATAKAN SEJAK DULU, KAU TIDAK BOLEH SAMPAI JATUH CINTA DENGANNYA!"

Terikan Neji Semakin membuatnya berdenging Tak Karuan. Gadis itu sangat lemah dan matanya terasa sangat lelah. Ia ingin melawan tapi tak bisa. Apa salah jika dirinya jatuh cinta? Apa salah kalau dia juga ingin hidup normal seperti yang lain?

Hinata diam seperti patung. Sudah seharusnya Neji semarah itu padanya. Tapi kali ini gadis itu benar-benar membutuhkan obatnya sekarang. Ia butuh obatnya. Jika tidak ada Naruto maka obatnya akan menjadi satu-satunya alat penenangnya seperti saat awal dulu, ketika tak ada Naruto disisinya.

Dia harus membiasakan diri tanpa orang itu. Dia harus.

Dan ketika rasa sakit itu berada pada puncaknya, yang ada hanyalah tubuh lemah yang kini kembali terkulai dengan nafas yang hampir habis. Hinata kembali tak berdaya.

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

"Apa kau yakin ingin melakukan hal ini?"

"Ya, sensei. Ini adalah keputusanku. Aku tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain lebih dari ini. Aku tidak ingin orang lain mengolok-olok Hinata. Sudah cukup. Aku rasa semuanya benar-benar sudah cukup. Hinata pun harus bisa seperti awal dulu. Dia harus bisa tanpa Naruto."

"Ini terlalu cepat, Neji. Dia baru saja menunjukkan satu kemajuan. Dan sekarang kau ingin membawanya? Itu sama dengan kau ingin membunuhnya secara tidak langsung."

"Tapi aku akan lebih menyakitinya jika ia tetap berada disini. Bukan cuma Hinata, tapi orang lain. Aku rasa ini memang saatnya."

"Bagaimana kalau Hinata tidak bisa? Keadaannya bisa menjadi bertambah parah!" Kurenai marah besar dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh lelaki itu.

"Dia harus bisa sensei! Harus bisa! Dan sekalipun dia tidak bisa, aku akan memaksanya agar dia bisa! Aku tidak mau dia terus-terusan seperti ini. Aku akan lebih keras padanya kali ini." emosinya tak terkontrol. Nafasnya turun naik dengan sangat jelas.

Kurenai menarik nafas dalam. Ini terlalu berat untuknya.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan kemana kalian akan pergi setelah ini? Kemana kau akan membawa Hinata?"

"Dan ini pun hanya akan menjadi rahasia, sensei."

BRAAAKKK

Kurenai memukul meja di hadapannya dan itu sukses membuat Neji tersentak akan kebodohan yang telah ia rencanakan. Wanita itu benar-benar sangat marah.

"Kau tahu, Hinata itu pasienku! Sekalipun setelah ini kau membawanya pergi, tapi aku punya tanggung jawab untuknya! Bagaimana jika suatu hari terjadi sesuatu padanya? Apa kau bisa mengatasinya? Sadarlah Neji, kau tidak bisa hidup sendiri! Aku tahu kau kalut, tapi tolong gunakan akal sehatmu. Hinata itu sedang butuh pengawasan ekstra!" wanita itu berbicara dengan nada yang sangat tinggi. Neji benar-benar sudah pasrah dengan keadaan. Dia benar-benar kebingungan.

"Aku yang akan mengawasinya, sensei. Aku akan lakukan sebaik yang aku bisa."

"Katakan padaku, kemana kau akan membawanya?"

Enggan awalnya untuk menjawab, tapi satu sisi dihatinya memaksanya untuk memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut.

"Disebuah desa kecil dan tenang, tempat dimana keluarga kami pernah tinggal dulu. Desa Nikariya, dipinggiran kota ini. Kheh, desa itu sangat terisolir. Bahkan mungkin tidak masuk peta." lelaki itu masih memberikan seringai meremehkan seolah-olah berkata tidak akan ada orang yang akan menemukan mereka nantinya.

"Terserah kau, tapi tolong bawalah ini. Jangan jauhkan ini dari Hinata. Dia masih harus dikontrol. Jika sesuatu terjadi, kau boleh meneleponku."

"Baiklah sensei. Aku permisi. Aku akan membawanya pergi tepat setelah matahari terbenam."

"Butuh waktu berapa lama untuk mencapai desa itu?"

"Lima jam dari pusat rehabilitas ini."

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Neji. Ini mungkin tidak akan masalah bagi Hinata. Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan menyetir dalam keadaan gelap dan tanpa istirahat? Kau ingin bunuh diri?" wanita itu benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan keputusan gila yang Neji buat.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Hah, aku menyerah! Naruto, apa dia tahu?"

"Aku pastikan dia tidak akan pernah tahu. Dan sekalipun dia tahu, berarti sensei adalah faktor penyebabnya. Permisi."

Kurenai terduduk lemah. Ini semua sungguh membuatnya gila. Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat dan dirinya sungguh tidak pernah menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Aku tidak yakin Hinata bisa bertahan."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah berbaik hati membaca dan mereview ya minna :D Gomen saya belum bisa kasih balasan review.

Maaf kalau ceritanya abal dan typo ada dimana-mana. Saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, tapi kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan saya ucapkan maaf sekali lagi. Hehehe saya butuh terus belajar

-Lichan-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre** **:** Tragedy, Angst

**Pairing** **:** Naruto & Hinata

**Warning** **: **OOC, Lebay, Hancur, Typo(s), Gak jelas, Bahasa ngawur, Kesalahan disana-sini, Gak bagus tingkat dewa, Tak terkatakan segala kekurangannya :"), Jangan dibaca kalau buat emosi :D

**Dedicated for NaruHina Tragedy Day #5 #NHTD5Bitter**

**Liekichi-Chan**

**Chapter 3**

**Hinata's POV**

Naruto-kun~ apa kabarmu? Maaf, aku pergi tanpa memberitahukanmu. Maaf, selama ini aku hanya bisa merepotkanmu. Tapi aku rasa apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang tentang diriku yang tak bisa lepas darimu adalah benar.

Aku ini seperti parasit, iya kan? Aku menghalangi semua kebahagiaanmu bahkan kebebasanmu. Aku memaksa seluruh perhatianmu agar terfokus untuk diriku. Sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf Naruto-kun. Jika aku bisa, pun aku ingin lepas dari kurungan kesakitan ini secepat mungkin. Tapi sepertinya sekuat tenaga aku mencoba, aku belum sanggup untuk melakukannya.

Tapi kau, kau datang dan membuat semua trauma dan kesakitan itu hilang perlahan. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan hal yang paling aku takuti. Aku belajar untuk kembali mencintai sekelilingku. Aku belajar untuk kembali berani menatap cahaya walau kenyataannya itu akan sangat sulit jika tanpamu.

Aku rasa aku sudah mengklaimmu sebagai milikku terlalu dalam sampai-sampai aku tidak memikirkan tentang kebahagiaannmu. Yang aku tahu aku hanya akan bahagia jika kau ada disisiku. Aku tidak berfikir bahwa kau adalah orang yang juga memiliki kehidupan pribadimu sendiri. Aku tidak mampu berdiri di atas kakiku sendiri. Selama ini yang aku mengerti adalah keadaanku akan membaik jika kau ada di hadapanku. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi sungguh rasa sakitnya akan menghilang kalau kau ada, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak bohong untuk hal ini. Aku egois, karena itu aku mohon maaf untuk semua yang telah aku lakukan padamu.

Kau tahu, jika aku bisa, ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin kuucapkan padamu. Tentang perasaanku, tentang jutaan terima kasih yang ingin aku sebutkan, serta tentang semua rasa bahagia yang telah kau berikan untukku, aku tak akan sanggup untuk membalaskan semuanya. Tapi sekali lagi, Kami-sama belum mengizinkanku untuk mampu melakukan itu semua. Selama ini, semua kalimat yang berhasil kau lontarkan untuk menghiburku hanya bisa aku balas dengan sebuah senyuman kikuk yang mungkin terlihat sangat aneh diwajahku. Apa aku terlihat sangat aneh jika melakukan itu? Apa wajahku terlihat seperti monster? Hehehe.

Naruto-kun, aku tidak ingin seperti ini. Aku sudah sangat ketergantungan denganmu. Seharusnya aku belajar untuk membiasakan diri dengan semua ketakutanku ini dengan diriku sendiri, bukannya melibatkanmu secara terus menerus..

Maaf kalau aku merepotkan, maaf kalau aku menyusahkan, kalau bisa aku juga ingin seperti gadis-gadis lain. Aku ingin tertawa dengan teman-teman, aku ingin jalan-jalan, aku ingin jatuh cinta, dan banyak hal lain yang ingin ku lakukan. Tapi ini, bahkan untuk berbicara pun aku sangat kesusahan. Bukannya aku tak bersyukur pada Kami-sama dengan keadaanku, hanya saja ketika aku mengingat semua tentang hal itu aku merasa sangat kesepian. Kau tahu, selama ini hanya Naruto-kun dan Neji-nii saja yang bisa mengerti keadaanku. Hanya kalian berdua, tidak ada yang lain.

Aku, jujur aku sangat kesepian. Karenanya ketika Naruto-kun ada, sedikit demi sedikit kesedihan bahkan rasa traumaku terkikis. Tapi lagi-lagi, aku tidak memikirkanmu. Kau itu lelaki normal yang akan bersanding dengan wanita normal kelak. Dan aku, aku jauh dari itu semua. Bahkan untuk mengendalikan diri dan ketakutanku pun aku harus belajar mati-matian darimu. Aku ingin mandiri, aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu, aku minta maaf. Sekali lagi aku katakan, aku minta maaf.

Aku akan membiasakan diri tanpa Naruto-kun dan aku akan belajar mengatasi diriku. Bodohnya aku, kenapa justru baru menyadari semua ini sekarang. Harusnya aku tahu diri. Maaf.

Aku bisa mengalami kemajuan pesat begini juga karena dirimu.

Hari ini, aku putuskan untuk benar-benar pergi. Ini juga merupakan keinginanku, bukan hanya sekedar keinginan Neji-nii. Jadi, tolong jangan marah pada Neji-nii nanti. Aku sendiri yang ingin seperti ini. Aku merasa sudah sangat tidak tahu diri. Aku tidak mau merusak kebahagiaanmu lebih dari ini. Gadis sepertiku yang hampir cacat mental ini hanya akan membuat menderita. Kau hanya akan merasa frustasi jika aku ada di sampingmu.

Naruto-kun, aku pamit ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sekali lagi maaf karena selalu saja merepotkanmu. Entah nantinya aku bisa atau tidak mengendalikan trauma dan rasa sakit ini, hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya. Jika aku bisa, maka kau akan lepas dari lingkaran kegelapan yang aku ciptakan untukmu. Tapi jika aku tak bisa maka akan kupastikan kau pun juga akan keluar dari lingkaran ini, Naruto-kun.

Kemarin, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Neji-nii marah besar padaku. Aku sadar bahwa aku telah menyakiti perasaannya terlalu dalam. Benar, tanpa ia bicara pun seharusnya aku mengerti bahwa dia melarangku untuk jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi aku terlalu egois dengan perasaanku hingga aku pun kembali menyakiti keluarga tunggal yang aku miliki.

Mulai detik ini, aku akan benar-benar belajar untuk mandiri. Aku akan kembali kedesa tempat di mana keluarga kami yang terdahulu pernah tinggal. Sebuah desa yang sangat kecil kalau aku tidak salah ingat.

Hari ini, Neji-nii datang kepadaku sambil memberikan bungkusan yang dia bilang pemberian dari Kurenai-sensei. Awalnya aku pikir itu adalah jimat keberuntungan atau apapun itu, tapi ternyata itu adalah obat-obatan yang selalu aku konsumsi sebelum kau bisa menenangkanku.

Aku tahu, aku harus kembali belajar untuk mengendalikan perasaan takut ini. Aku tidak ingin membuat Neji-nii kecewa, khawatir dan membuat orang-orang kelabakan karena ulahku lagi. Aku akan belajar sekuat mungkin agar aku bisa.

Neji-nii sudah terlalu besar mengorbankan kehidupannya untukku. Aku selalu saja ingin menangis tiap kali mengingatnya. Dan hari ini pun, karena ulahku dia harus berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan lebih memilih untuk menjaga perasaanku. Dia sudah memberitahukan rencana yang sudah ia buat. Dia akan merawatku dirumah kecil itu. Aku hanya perlu berdiam di sana dan perlahan membiasakan diri. Sementara untuk menghidupi kebutuhan kami, dia akan bekerja di sebuah kedai tofu yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah yang akan kami tempati.

Kau lihat kan? Aku ini benar-benar sudah sangat kurang ajar. Aku melimpahkan semua beban kepadanya. Padahal aku ini bukan adik kandungnya, tapi dia memperlakukanku dengan semua ketulusan dan keringat hidup matinya.

Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan membuatnya kerepotan lebih dari ini. Aku sudah terlalu kelewatan. Aku benar-benar menjadi tidak sopan dengannya. Aku bodoh dan aku benar-benar tak berguna.

Seandainya aku bisa berbicara, sungguh aku sangat ingin mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatiku saat ini. Tapi, semoga saja kau bisa mendengar hatiku. Sekalipun aku juga tak bisa menuliskan untaian kalimat ini dalam goresan tinta, aku sangat berharap kau bisa mendengarku.

Naruto-kun, gadis yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu itu, dia sangat cantik. Ibumu juga, selain cantik beliau juga sangat lembut. Benar-benar mengingatkanku akan sosok Ibu yang sudah pergi dari hidupku.

Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku untuk mereka.

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf dan terima kasih untuk semuanya.

**End Hinata's POV**

Mereka sudah meninggalkan pusat rehabilitasi dan melakukan setengah perjalanan menuju desa. Sesaat Neji memperhatikan keadaan Hinata yang masih tetap bungkam. Lelaki itu hanya bisa melihat keadaan Hinata dari kaca yang berada di dalam mobil peninggalan ayahnya. Ada genangan airmata disana. Hinata memang terpejam, tapi lelaki itu tahu bahwa ada begitu banyak rasa sakit yang tengah ia tahan saat ini**.**

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

Mereka sampai di tempat tujuan seperti yang telah direncanakan. Didesa kecil itu, suasananya benar-benar sangat tenang. Suara serangga malam sangat jelas terdengar ketika malam sudah menyapa begini. Gelap masih menjadi teman setia untuk sang gadis. Neji masih memperhatikan wajah Hinata. Ada rasa bersalah tumbuh direlung hatinya..

Gadis itu mencoba untuk mengedarkan pandangannya dengan leluasa. Bulan benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik dan terlihat sangat jelas dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Sedikit tersentak, ada sebuah suara renta yang memanggil namanya dari dalam rumah. Gadis itu sedikit mundur beberapa langkah ketika melihat tubuh ringkih namun tetap terlihat sehat yang kini berjalan kearahnya. Wanita tua itu membelai wajah mungil Hinata dan itu sedikit membuat tubuhnya bergetar namun ia masih mampu mengendalikannya.

"Hinata-chan, ini nenek Chiyo. Dia yang akan menjagamu selama aku bekerja dikedai nanti. Selain itu, nenek Chiyo juga akan tinggal bersama dengan kita dan membantu banyak hal. Ini akan lebih baik. Lagipula, nenek Chiyo juga sudah tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang baru." Neji menjelaskan dengan tenang sementara Hinata hanya mengangguk patuh.

Nenek Chiyo masih tersenyum sambil membuat candaan yang terkadang membuat gadis itu tersenyum simpul.

"Bahkan Neji-nii sudah memikirkan sampai sejauh ini." gadis itu membatin sambil menatap lemah kearah Neji yang kini tengah membawa barang-barang mereka kedalam rumah sederhana yang akan mereka tempati.

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

**Tuuut**

**Tuuut**

"SIAL!" Naruto membanting handphone miliknya. Sejak tadi yang bisa dirinya lakukan hanyalah mengumpat dan mengumpat. Kepalanya benar-benar serasa ingin pecah. Jika ia bertemu dengan Neji, ia pasti akan menghajarnya hingga babak belur. Berani-beraninya ia membawa pergi Hinata tanpa memberitahunya sedikitpun.

Lelaki itu menginjak gas mobilnya dengan kecepatan menggila. Amarahnya benar-benar sudah mencapai puncak. Ia sampai harus mengepalkan erat tangannya pada alat kemudi tersebut.

"Berani sekali dia mengabaikan teleponku!" lagi, umpatannya tiada akhir.

Laki-laki itu benar-benar seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Kembali, kalimat perawat dan Kurenai-sensei terngiang ditelinganya.

"Ah, maaf tuan. Pasien dikamar ini sudah keluar sejak seminggu yang lalu." tangannya terkepal erat.

"Neji yang memutuskan hal ini. Dia bilang dia hanya ingin mempercepat penyembuhan Hinata."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahukan alasannya."

"Aku sudah memberikan beberapa obat penenang kepada Neji. Jadi, kalau suatu waktu traumanya kambuh, Hinata bisa kembali mengonsumsi obat penenang itu."

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu tentang keberadaan Hinata sekarang."

Mobilnya berhenti seketika. Tubuh jangkung miliknya terhempas dengan sangat keras. Naruto benar-benar tidak sanggup mengendalikan amarahnya. Semuanya terasa sangat rumit dan ia sangat benci situasi yang ada saat ini.

"Kenapa semua orang masih saja ingin main tebak-tebakan dengan keadaan sialan ini? Kenapa tidak ada yang mau memberitahuku tentang masalah ini? Dimana mereka menyembunyikan Hinata? Arghhhh!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Dadanya turun naik dan nafanya tersengal hebat saking kesalnya.

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

Semuanya masih terasa sama. Sudah berminggu-minggu berada ditempat itu namun Hinata masih tetap merasa kosong. Yang bisa dirinya lakukan hanyalah berdiam diri di dalam kamar kecil yang remang itu tanpa ada orang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Tapi dia tidak mau berkeluh kesah lagi. Ia akan tahankan sakitnya sendiri. Baginya, sudah cukup ia membuat Neji kelabakan karena ulahnya.

Setiap hari yang menemaninya hanyalah nenek Chiyo, sementara Neji bekerja di kedai Tofu. Tapi toh tetap saja dia tidak bisa terus-terusan meminta agar sang nenek ada di sampingnya setiap saat. Beliau juga sudah tua, jadi sangat butuh banyak istirahat. Pun, Neji hanya bisa sekedar melihat keadaannya ketika malam datang. Itu pun hanya beberapa jam saja, karena setelah itu dia hanya akan tidur karena kelelahan.

Naruto itu, biasanya dia akan sangat sabar untuknya. Melakukan hal-hal bodoh atau apapun untuk membuatnya sedikit tersenyum. Tapi sekarang, dia harus membiasakan diri dari rasa kehilang itu. Rasa sakitnya hanya akan datang selama ia tak mampu kendalikan seluruh perasaannya.

Gadis itu masih setia termenung di atas tempat tidur kecilnya. Sunyi mencengkram semakin nyata setelah ia meninggalkan pusat rehabilitas. Hari-harinya hanya berteman malam dan ketenangan. Ada hal yang berubah darinya. Gadis itu sekarang jauh lebih penurut dan lebih pendiam. Namun, diam yang dia tunjukkan benar-benar sarat akan rahasia.

Setiap kali Neji menyuruhnya untuk makan, maka ia akan menurut. Ketika Neji melarangnya untuk melakukan ini dan itu, pun dia akan menurut. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan membuat siapapun kerepotan lagi karena dirinya.

Hinata benar-benar lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya sendirian. Dalam diam ia sering menangis, sering merindu. Dan dalam diam, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun dia selalu menahan rasa sakit yang selalu menerpa kepalanya. Dan kau tahu? Ketika hal semacam itu sudah datang, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membungkam bibirnya sendiri dan lantas meneguk obat-obatannya lalu menunggu hingga rasa sakit itu memudar perlahan.

Malam benar-benar sunyi dan keadaan di luar sana sangat gelap. Hari ini bulan bersembunyi dibalik awan dan itu membuat Hinata semakin kesepian. Gadis itu memeluk lututnya sambil terus merasakan angin yang kini bertiup dengan sangat kencang.

Semua orang sudah terlelap, dan hanya dirinya seorang yang masih terjaga. Suasana yang sangat menyiksa memang, tapi Hinata masih berusaha untuk menikmatinya. Diam, sunyi, dan gelap adalah sahabat setianya.

**Tes**

Kembali, airmata menganak sungai dipipi mungilnya. Tubuh itu semakin bertambah kurus. Tapi mungkin baik Neji maupun Nenek Chiyo tidak menyadari perubahan itu, karena Hinata selalu menggunakan pakaian yang terlihat besar dibadannya. Dirinya hanya akan menyimpan semuanya sendiri setelah ini.

Gadis itu menangis tertahan. Suaranya masih belum kembali dan rahangnya terasa sangat kaku setiap kali ia ingin berbicara. Rasa ngilu yang timbul dari sana benar-benar membuatnya selalu ingin menangis.

**Wusshh**

Angin kembali bertiup kencang. Hinata membiarkan helaian mahkotanya menutupi paras cantiknya.

Gadis itu mengarahkan tangan kurus miliknya untuk menyentuh kepalanya. Dan hal yang paling ia benci kali ini harus kembali lagi. Rasa sakitnya datang lagi.

Hinata mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Beberapa kali gadis itu menarik nafas dalam agar rasa sesak didada dan sakit dikepalanya menghilang. Ia benci ketika kesakitan itu memojokkan dirinya.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya keras. Rasa sakitnya benar-benar semakin menggila setiap harinya. Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah sangat lemas. Dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa, ia lantas membawa langkahnya untuk menuju laci kecil di sudut kamar tersebut. Menarik paksa laci kecil itu – lalu mengambil beberapa obat dari dalamnya. Dirinya butuh obat sekarang. Benar-benar butuh obat.

Airmata Hinata berjatuhan semakin banyak dan itu sukses membuat rasa sesaknya semakin bertambah parah. Ditambah lagi dengan sakit yang berpusat dikepalanya, sungguh membuat gadis itu tak kuat.

Ia mengambil beberapa butir pil berwarna biru lalu mulai menenggaknya dengan paksa. Secepat kilat ia meminum air putih dan lantas kembali mengatur pernafasannya.

Hinata masih mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia tidak ingin menimbulkan keributan. Ini sudah larut dan ia harus bisa mengatasi rasa sakitnya tanpa harus membuat orang lain kerepotan.

Tangan lentiknya kembali ia gunakan untuk mencengkram rambut panjangnya. Rasa sakitnya benar-benar tidak tertahankan. Jemarinya sampai memutih saking kuatnya ia mencengkram rambut tersebut dan menyebabkan beberapa helai kembali rontok.

Hinata masih menyembunyikan pandangannya. Dia hanya perlu menunggu hingga obat-obat itu bereaksi.

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

Naruto masih tetap seperti sebelumnya. Lelaki itu masih terus mendesak Kurenai-sensei agar memberitahunya tentang keberadaan Hinata. Dia tidak menyerah sama sekali. Bahkan beberapa kali ia mendapat makian dari Kurenai karena sifat keras kepalanya itu..

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak bisa memberitahumu!"

"KENAPA? APA SALAHKU SAMPAI KALIAN SEMUA MENCOBA UNTUK MENJAUHKAN AKU DARI HINATA?"

Wanita itu menarik nafanya panjang. Ini begitu sulit untuknya. Disatu sisi dia tak ingin membocorkan informasi yang hanya dirinya yang mengetahui. Dia hanya ingin menghormati privasi dari pasien-pasiennya. Tapi disisi lain, melihat keadaan Naruto yang benar-benar kacau begini membuatnya sungguh tak tega.

Tempo hari yang Naruto lakukan hanyalah bertanya terus menerus. Ia seperti tak memiliki rasa lelah sama sekali. Beberapa hari yang lalu sang dokter sempat hampir menyerah, tapi ketika ia berfikir ulang, kembali dirinya mengurungkan niatannya untuk memberitahukan alasan kepergian Neji membawa Hinata dan kemana lelaki itu membawanya.

"Sensei, aku mohon padamu. Tolong beritahu aku dimana Hinata sekarang. Aku mohon, kalian semua membuatku hampir frustasi." lelaki itu memohon dengan mata yang terlihat memerah. Kurenai hanya bisa memberikan senyum sinis, namun ketika melihat kantung mata yang tergambar jelas dimata lelaki itu barulah ia sadar betapa Naruto benar-benar sangat serius dengan ucapannya selama ini.

Wanita itu memijat dahinya perlahan dan lantas membuka kacamata yang sempat bertengger membingkai wajah miliknya. Ingatannya mengarah pada kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika dengan sangat jelas Neji memberitahukan tentang perasaan Hinata dan kedatangan orang tua Naruto.

"Aku akan beritahu." wanita itu menarik nafas berat. Mendengar hal itu Naruto menunjukkan wajah tak percaya.

"tapi kau harus berjanji-"

"Aku berjanji tidak akan marah atau tidak akan hilang kendali. Aku berjanji, sensei. Karena itu tolong beritahu aku!" potongnya tanpa jeda. Kurenai memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin bertemu dengan Hinata?" pertanyaan itu sukses membungkam bibirnya. Lelaki itu tersandar pada tempat duduknya seketika. Ada perasaan menggelegar dari dalam dadanya. Pandangannya melemah.

Agak lama Naruto terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berkata-kata.

"Entahlah sensei. Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan perasaan ini. Kau tahu kan, aku sudah berada di dekatnya kurang lebih tujuh tahun. Menjaganya sudah menjadi makanan sehari hari bagiku. Terlebih, cuma aku yang bisa menenangkannya selain obat-obatan itu. Rasanya, sangat aneh jika aku kehilangan seluruh rutinitasku untuk hal tersebut secara tiba-tiba." Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Ada getir dalam kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan dan lagi-lagi masih ada satu hal lagi yang menyelip dihatinya – masih sulit untuk ia ucapkan.

Lelaki itu kembali menggantung kalimatnya.

"Terlebih, aku merasa dia sangat hampa ketika Hinata tak ada disisiku, sensei. Rasanya sesak dan aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaan semacam ini." Naruto menyentuh dada kirinya lalu mencengkram kemeja miliknya sendiri.

Mendengar ucapan itu, Kurenai lantas menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas tanpa menanggapi kalimat barusan sedikitpun. Naruto hanya memperhatikan kegiatan yang dilakukan wanita itu dalam diam. Pandangannya masih tertumpu pada pekerjaan yang dilakukan oleh Kurenai.

"Pergilah ketempat ini. Butuh waktu lima jam untuk mencapai kesana. Aku sudah melacak lokasinya setelah Neji memberitahukanku tempatnya. Cepatlah pergi. Jangan sampai terlambat, Naruto."

"Baik."

"Jika terjadi sesuatu, tolong langsung hubungi aku."

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

Hinata masih tertidur ketika siang telah menjelang. Gadis itu seperti disuntik dengan obat bius. Keadaannya benar-benar terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Hinata-chan, nenek masuk ya. Ini sudah siang. Bangunlah dan bersihkan dirimu. Lihatlah, kau bahkan tidak menyentuh sarapan pagimu. Bangunlah Hinata-chan, kau harus makan."

Tak ada respon berarti.

"Hinata-chan." guncangan sedikit diberikan pada tubuh kurus Hinata.

Gadis itu bisa mendengar suara nenek Chiyo dengan jelas. Hanya saja kepalanya sangat berat untuk bisa diangkat. Terlebih matanya juga sangat berkunang-kung. Alhasil gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil memberikan isyarat dengan tangan kurusnya seraya mengangguk dengan susah payah.

Untuk sesaat nenek Chiyo merasa sangat khawatir ketika melihat Hinata yang kini sangat memucat. Wanita tua itu sampai memberikan begitu benyak pertanyaan kepada Hinata, tapi lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman seolah-olah berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Apa kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?" nenek Chiyo bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Hinata lagi-lagi hanya memberikan senyuman.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu nenek keluar ya. Jangan lupa makan makananmu tapi bersihkan dirilah dulu sebelum itu."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia menurut.

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

"Hinata-chan, Apa kau sedang sakit? Kenapa sejak kemarin kau tidak menyentuh makananmu?" Nenek Chiyo bertanya dengan nada sangat khawatir. Mengetuk pintu gadis itu beberapa kali, namun Hinata tak kunjung membukakan pintu seperti yang selalu dia lakukan biasanya.

Neji yang pagi itu belum berangkat bekerja merasa semakin penasaran dengan hal yang terjadi. Lelaki itu mendekat kearah nenek Chiyo yang masih mencoba untuk menyuruh Hinata keluar.

Nenek Chiyo menggelengkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat kepada Neji. Sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu kepada Hinata.

Neji membuka pintu yang ternyata tak dikunci oleh Hinata. Dalam remangnya kamar, ia bisa melihat Hinata yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Nafanya putus-putus.

Sesegera mungkin ia mendekati tubuh kurus itu dan langsung mencoba membangunkan Hinata. Gadis itu merespon hanya dengan memberikan senyuman lemah. Lagi-lagi dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan meyakinkan semua orang bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi Neji tahu Hnata tidak sedang demikian.

"Kau demam, Hinata. Ayo bangun dan minumlah sedikit air."

Neji membantunya untuk duduk. Gadis itu lagi-lagi menurut dan meminum air yang di suguhkan oleh Neji. Bibir gadis itu benar—benar sangat pucat. Tapi jujur belakangan ini dia menjadi lebih sering tersenyum dan itu semakin membuat Neji merasa tidak enak. Dia hanya takut Hinata bertambah parah tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Apa kau sudah minum obat?"

"Apa kepalamu terasa sakit?"

"Ingin kerumah sakit?"

Lelaki itu memberikan pertanyaan membabi buta yang membuat Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum lemah karenanya. Ada genangan airmata dari permata rembulan milik saudara laki-lakinya itu.

Hinata menyentuh lengan kokoh Neji. Bahkan tangan gadis itu terasa sangat dingin kala itu. Lagi, Hinata tersenyum penuh arti dan untuk pertama kalinya ia mengucapkan sesuatu dari bibirnya walau tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Tapi laki-laki itu mengerti dengan apa yang Hinata ucapkan.

"Daijoubu."

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

Lelaki itu menutup pintu kamar Hinata. Gadis itu kembali tertidur pulas. Sebenarnya hatinya menolak untuk pergi kerja hari ini. Tetapi ia benar-benar tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya terlebih dia adalah orang baru disana.

"Nenek Chiyo, bolehkah aku merepotkanmu lagi? Maaf karena aku terus-terusan melakukan ini." cahaya dimatanya meredup. Ada terselip getar dari nada bicara lelaki yang bisanya terlihat tegar tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa Neji. Katakanlah. Selagi nenek bisa membantu, akan nenek lakukan." ungkapnya tulus dengan nada bicara seerti biasanya.

"Tolong hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata ya. Hari ini mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat. Kalau bisa, tolonglah cek keadaannya setiap saat ya nek. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya."

"Iya, nenek akan melakukannya."

"Terimakasih banyak nek."

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

"Ini obat yang sangat keras, Neji. Kalau dia sampai mengalami kejang karena traumanya, kau bisa memberikannya untuk Hinata. Tapi kau harus melakukannya dalam pengawasan. Ada beberapa pil yang memiliki dosis tinggi."

"Kau harus sering-sering melihat keadaannya dan perkembangannya. Jangan sampai dia mengingat kejadian apapun yang bisa membuat traumanya kambuh. Alihkan perhatiannya sebanyak yang kau bisa."

"Jangan biarkan rasa sakitnya melebihi tingkat kesadarannya. Komplikasi lain bisa terjadi jika hal tersebut menimpa Hinata."

"Demam tinggi akan berakibat sangat fatal untuknya. Dia itu tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri."

"Jika sampai pembuluh darahnya pecah, maka apa yang kita takutkan akan benar-benar terjadi pada Hinata. Karena itu Neji, Hinata harus selalu diawasi."

"Kematian adalah dampak maksimal dari apa yang telah dialami oleh Hinata."

Neji menutup telinganya erat. Ingatan akan kalimat Kurenai-sensei terdengar begitu jelas ditelinganya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, hanya doa yang bisa ia berikan untuk Hinata dan berharap semoga apa yang ia takutkan tidak menjadi kenyataan.

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

Naruto menginjak gasnya dalam. Jalanan yang ia lalui benar-benar sunyi, terlebih informasi desa yang ia terima dari Kurenai sensei benar-benar sangat minim. Sangat susah menemukan desa yang dimaksud. Tapi Naruto terus bertanya-tanya hingga akhirnya dirinya menemui satu titik terang tentang kediaman Neji dan Hinata.

Laki-laki itu benar-benar tak habis fikir apa yang menyebabkan Neji sampai pergi secara tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahunya. Padahal ia tak datang untuk beberapa hari saja dalam menjaga Hinata, tapi secara langsung Neji pergi membawa gadis itu tanpa kabar.

Jujur, ia sangat tersinggung dengan tindakan yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

"Hinata-chan, kumohon bertahanlah. Jangan terlalu sering meminum obat-obatan itu." Naruto bergumam tanpa henti. Kecepatan mobilnya benar-benar sudah menggila.

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

Hinata tidak beranjak sama sekali dari tempat tidurnya.

Beberapa jam sekali nenek Chiyo akan mengecek keadaannya. Gadis itu juga tidak mengerti dengan tubuhnya yang sangat susah untuk digerakkan begini. Keringat dinginnya juga sudah mengucur tanpa henti. Matanya terasa sangat berat, berbeda dari biasanya.

Dalam eluhan nafas yang terasa semakin memanas, Hinata masih menatap punggung nenek Chiyo yang baru saja meninggalkan ruangannya. Rasa sesaknya tidak mau hilang, dan Hinata sangat tidak nyaman karenanya.

Gadis itu tak mampu walau hanya sekedar untuk mengeluarkan isakannya. Rasanya benar-benar sakit dan ia tidak mampu menahan lebih dari ini.

**Nyuutt**

Kembali, Hinata memejamkan erat abu-abu rembulan miliknya ketika merasakan rasa sakit menggila dari kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja semua wajah keluarganya terlintas di kepalanya. Gadis itu menangis tanpa henti, rasanya ia benar-benar merindukan mereka. Hanya saja ketika ia mencoba untuk mengingat mereka, yang ada hanyalah kesakitan yang ia dapatkan.

Hinata masih juga diam menatap langit-langit. Pandangannya terasa berputar-putar. Airmatanya terasa semakin jelas tatkala terjunan bebas itu membasahi kulit mulusnya. Kerongkongannya terlihat turun naik. Gadis itu seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tersangkut disana.

Sedikit memaksa, Hinata mencoba untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya.

Ribuan palu seperti menghujami kepala dan dirinya seperti tengah berada dalam botol kaca yang tengah diputar. Dunianya tak tentu arah, pandangannya menari entah kemana. Keringat dingin kembali mengucur dan Hinata tak sanggup menahan rasa sakitnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Hinata merasa sangat putus asa.

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa ia mencoba untuk mengambil obat yang berada dilaci. Tangannya bergetaran hebat dan semakin bertambah parah ketika rasa sakitnya semakin diambang batas kewajaran.

Ia kembali mencengkram kepalanya dan berharap rasa sakit itu bisa hilang. Ia tak mampu mengontrol rasa sakit dan tangisannya.

Secepat kilat gadis itu mengambil dua butir pil dari sana. Meneguknya dengan rakus dan berharap semua penyiksaannya segera berakhir. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang menderu dan masih tetap memegang kepala.

Menit demi menit berlalu, bukannya membaik rasa sakitnya bertambah semakin parah. Keputus asaan yang dirasakan gadis itu terasa semakin nyata ketika keinginan dalam dirinya menginginkan untuk menyudahi rasa sakit yang seperti ini. Ia ingin berteriak tapi suaranya benar-benar tak bisa keluar. Kepada siapapun, ia ingin minta tolong untuk membantu dirinya saat ini, tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Hinata bergetar hebat. Airmatanya tak terkandali. Kembali, ia meneguk dua butir pil itu lagi. Hinata kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia sampai harus membuka bibirnya untuk mendapatkan pasokan udara yang semakin menipis diparu-parunya.

Tubuhnya telah basah oleh campuran keringat dan airmata. Gadis itu seperti ikan yang dibiarkan berada diatas daratan lalu disengat oleh matahari panas dengan kejamnya. Bertahan antara gentingan hidup dan mati.

Rasa sakit dikepalanya membuat pandangannya mengabur. Tapi Hinata masih mencoba untuk mempertahankan posisi berdirinya. Jika bisa bersuara, seluruh tubuh miliknya pun pasti akan berteriak saat ini. Gadis itu masih tetap bertahan menunggu rasa sakit itu mereda. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan seperti tak ada hasilnya hingga rentang waktu berikutnya kembali Hinata mencari obatnya. Hanya tersisa satu buah pil dan itu membuatnya kebingungan. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata lagi-lagi meneguk pil yang tersisa.

Paru-parunya terasa terbakar ketika kemudian pil terakhir masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Sepertinya pil-pil tersebut mulai bereaksi dan dosis yang ada dalam tubuh kurusnya sudah melampaui batas. Hinata berteriak tertahan ketika satu denyutan luar biasa terasa dikepalanya diiringi dengan cairan kental hangat yang keluar dari hidung dan telinga miliknya.

Kali ini, ia benar-benar tak bisa berdiri lagi hingga tubuhnya ambruk kelantai. Suara ambruk itu terdengar sangat jelas dan sukses membuat nenek Chiyo memasuki kamarnya.

Walau samar, ia masih bisa melihat tubuh wanita tua itu yang kini bergetar ketakutan.

Pandangannya mengabur.

Wanita itu memanggil-manggil nama Hinata berulang-ulang tapi telinganya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

Nenek Chiyo dengan tangan bergetar mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang diujung sana. Tapi Hinata sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Nafanya benar-benar memendek. Ada perasaan sangat sakit mendera seluruh tubuhnya tapi untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa tidak sakit pada kepalanya ketika melihat bayangan yang kini berada dihadapannya.

Ibu, Ayah, Adik.

Hinata bisa melihat mereka dengan nyata sekarang. Matanya kembali berair ketika menyaksikan dan melihat wajah yang paling ia rindukan. Rasa sakitnya antara ada dan tidak tapi tubuhnya masih berkeringat dingin. Disisi lain, ada rasa tenang didalam hatinya. Ia tersenyum. Mungkin kali ini traumanya benar-benar akan menghilang.

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

**Hinata's POV**

Neji-nii, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Selama ini aku selalu menyusahkanmu, menjadi pembangkang dan menjadi sangat tidak sopan. Kau mengorbankan semuanya untukku. Sementara aku? Tidak ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu.

Beberapa hari ini aku sering bermimpi bertemu dengan keluargaku. Selama ini aku juga sering bermimpi bahwa rasa traumaku menghilang. Aku tidak takut lagi dengan cahaya. Setiap kali aku terbangun, aku berharap semua itu menjadi kenyataan. Tapi ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang belum sanggup aku wujudkan.

Sejak kita pindah kedesa ini, kau memberikan perawatan untukku. Kau menyiapkan segalanya untuk diriku. Aku menjadi penurut padamu, semua itu kulakukan sebagai wujud permintaan maafku. Aku tidak ingin lagi membuatmu menangis, sama sekali tidak mau. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pembangkang.

Setiap malam, yang kurasakan adalah kesakitan yang sangat luar biasa. Awalnya aku kira aku bisa kendalikan rasa sakit itu sendiri, tapi ternyata aku gagal dan aku benar-benar tidak sanggup melakukannya.

Obat-obatan tidak bisa memberikan pengaruh baik untuk trauma dan tubuhku, nii. Tapi aku coba berusaha karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu. Jika memang hanya obat itu yang bisa menjadi penunda kematianku yang perlahan ini, maka aku akan lakukan .

Sepertinya, aku benar-benar sangat membutuhkan Naruto-kun. Maaf kalau ini membuatmu kecewa. Hanya saja aku benar-benar bisa membaik kalau ditenangkan olehnya. Seperti ada mantra ajaib yang bisa menghilangkan semua kesakitanku saat itu juga.

Neji-nii, sepertinya aku sudah mencapai batasnya. Kepalaku benar-benar bertambah parah begitu juga dengan traumaku. Sedikit hal yang membuatku terkejut maka bisa dipastikan rasa sakit dan ingatan itu kembali datang lalu mulai membuat tubuhku melemah.

Setiap malam rasa sakitnya selalu bertambah. Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu, karena aku takut itu bisa mengganggu rutinitasmu. Aku akan tahankan sendiri.

Maaf karena aku selalu begini.

Maaf karena aku adalah parasit kehidupan kalian.

Aku membutuhkan Neji-nii sebagi penyemangat hidupku.

Tapi kurasa aku juga membutuhkan Naruto-kun sebagai penyambung nafas kehidupanku.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya.

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

Lelaki berambut blonde itu masih berada di dalam mobilnya. Untuk sesaat ia menatap dalam kearah rumah yang terbilang sangat sederhana tersebut.

Desa itu memang sangat terisolasi. Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang lewat dan itupun masih bisa dihitung dengan menggunakan jari. Tapi positifnya adalah, udara di sana benar-benar bersih. Sepertinya Neji sangat memperhatikan kesehatan Hinata.

Lelaki itu masih belum yakin bahwa itu adalah rumah dimana Hinata berada. Tapi dari petunjuk yang diberikan oleh warga desa, semuanya mengarah pada tempat ini.

Tak ingin mengulur waktu, Naruto kemudian melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang sempat melekat ditubuhnya. Pandangannya teralihkan oleh wanita tua yang keluar dari rumah itu dengan mimik yang sudah tak mampu dikatakan lagi. Terlihat sangat ketakutan dan bergetar hebat.

Ada perasaan takut yang kemudian juga mengisi relung hati Naruto.

Lelaki itu semakin tergesa untuk keluar dari mobil. Namun saat akan membuka pintu mobil, kembali pandangannya mendapati sosok Neji yang kini tengah menahan airmata dengan peluh tampak jelas mengaliri tubuhnya. Neji berlari dengan sangat cepat dan beberapa kali nyaris terjatuh.

Semua itu terasa bagaikan Deja vu tatkala wanita tua tersebut dengan derai airmata menjerit kearah Neji sambil menyebutkan nama Hinata.

Neji masuk kedalam rumah dengan tubuh yang sudah tak terkendali. Begitupun Naruto, ketika mendengar nama Hinata disebut lelaki itu lantas berlari cepat. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ada ketakutan jelas dimimik wajahnya.

Lelaki itu masih tidak ingin berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Yang terpenting saat ini dia harus melihat keadaan Hinata dulu.

Naruto mengikuti arah Neji yang sudah lebih dulu memasuki rumah tersebut. Tubuhnya kembali terasa kaku ketika mendengar teriakan Neji yang lagi-lagi memanggil nama Hinata.

Pendengarannya benar-benar sangat tidak bisa diajak kompromi sekarang. Dia berharap apa yang sedang didengarnya kali ini adalah sebuah gurauan yang selalu terpampang dilayar televisi. Tapi apa yang mata biru laut itu lihat jauh dari apa yang ia harapkan.

Naruto berdiri mematung tepat di depan kamar Hinata. Pintu terbuka sangat lebar dan itu menampakkan tubuh Hinata yang beberapa detik lalu masih berada dilantai namun kini telah ditopang oleh lengan kekar Neji.

Dada Naruto terasa semakin mendenyut melihat cairan merah yang berserakan dilantai. Jemari Hinata masih sedikit bergetar yang menandakan bahwa nyawanya masih berada didalam raga tak berdaya tersebut.

Seketika Naruto merasakan lututnya lemas hingga lelaki itu jatuh terduduk. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Pandangannya menatap fokus pada satu titik kesakitannya. Hinata.

Neji mengguncang tubuh Hinata. Lagi dan lagi.

"Hinata tolong jawab aku. HINATA!"

Ini begitu menyakitkan. Naruto tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk sekedar berdiri, hingga yang lelaki itu lakukan selanjutnya adalah menggeser tubuh kokohnya untuk mendekat kearah Hinata sekarang.

Neji sudah menangis tak karuan menyesali kebodohannya. Ada ketidakpercayaan ketika ia melihat Naruto yang berhasil menemukan mereka.

Biru laut Naruto tampak diselubungi oleh cairan hangat. Lelaki itu masih bisa melihat pergerakan dari jemari Hinata walau kelopak matanya tampak sayup sayup membuka dan menutup. Tubuh kurus sang gadis benar-benar tak berdaya.

Darah segar tampak kembali mengalir dari hidung, telinga, bahkan dari mulutnya. Setiap kali ia terbatuk lemah maka darah kembali keluar dari sana.

Naruto mengarahkan lengannya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Dia meminta agar Neji memberikan Hinata pada pangkuannya. Hatinya masih percaya bahwa Hinata masih bisa untuk diselamatkan.

Lelaki Hyuuga tersebut meletakkan Hinata di atas lengan kokoh sahabatnya tanpa perlawanan. Hinata masih tetap sama. Gadis itu masih berjuang antara hidup dan matinya.

Nafasnya putus-putus dan terdengar sangat sakit. Naruto menggenggam jemari yang sejak tadi terus saja bergerak-gerak tanpa henti.

Satu usapan ia berikan diatas kepala sang gadis dan itu sukses membuat Hinata sedikit tenang.

Neji dan nenek Chiyo memperhatikan adegan di depan mereka dengan deraian airmata yang tak kunjung berhenti sejak tadi.

Mata sayunya menatap Naruto intens. Air mata mengalir dari sana dan itu juga memancing airmata dari pelupuk mata Naruto yang kemudian turun membasahi pipi Hinata. Gadis itu mencoba untuk tersenyum lemah.

Naruto mendekap tubuh itu dengan hati-hati seperti yang selalu ia lakukan selama ini. Hinata benar benar sudah mencapai batasnya. Gadis itu tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Hinata-chan, kau sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras selama ini." bisikan itu terdengar putus-putus dilantunkan lelaki itu ketelinga Hinata. Neji yang mendengar kalimat itu sampai harus mengepalkan tangannya erat dengan airmata yang tak bisa ia kendalikan.

"Hari ini aku datang untuk menemuimu. Aku mencari kalian tanpa henti. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini."

Masih ada getaran lemah pada tubuh Hinata.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku masih ingin kau berada disini. Tapi jika kau sudah tidak bisa menahan ini semua dan jika Kami-sama memang sudah benar-benar menginginkan agar kau kembali kepadanya, maka aku akan merelakanmu, Hinata-chan."

Naruto menangis sambil memeluk erat Hinata. Ada rasa tak rela dalam hatinya. Namun dia tak boleh begini.

Pandangan gadis itu terasa semakin berat. Ucapan Naruto terdengar bagai angin segar diakhir kehidupan miliknya. Satu tarikan nafas panjang dilakukan oleh gadis itu dan ketika hembusan terjadi, seiring dengan itu tubuh Hinata pun benar-benar berhenti bergetar.

Tak ada lagi getaran, tak ada terasa hembusan nafas dan tak ada lagi detakan yang terdengar dari dada gadis itu. Dia benar-benar telah pergi meninggalkan seluruh hidupnya dalam kebahagiaan akhir. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui keberadaannya, dan hanya sedikit orang pula yang menyayanginya. Walau demikian, akhirnya gadis itu tahu bahwa rasa sayang yang orang-orang itu berikan benar-benar tulus untuk drinya.

Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Hinata.

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

"Ibu, apa kalau aku sudah besar nanti boleh memakai pakaian seperti yang Ibu kenakan di foto itu?"

"Tentu boleh, Hinata-chan. Memangnya Hinata-chan akan menikah dengan siapa? Hihihi."

Ada semburat dibelah mungil pipinya. Gadis kecil itu masih membawa imajinasinya jauh kemasa depan yang ia rancang dalam benaknya.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti orangnya harus baik."

"Kalau begitu, Hinata-chan juga harus jadi anak yang baik kalau ingin mendapatkan pendamping yang baik. Mengerti kan? Tidak boleh nakal lagi."

"Baik bu."

***~Setitik Cahaya~***

Neji-nii, Naruto-kun, Arigatou~

**End**

Ini telat beberapa puluh menit dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Tapi, ah masih lebih baik dari pada menelantarkan fic yang satu ini juga.

Minna, gomen buat endingnya yang begini. Waktu menghimpitkuuuuu :"(

Terakhir, terimakasih untuk semua yang udah mampir.

Jaa~

Saya lelah :") hihihi


End file.
